How to train your Phenix
by Oxo29
Summary: Ace trouve un phénix mal en point près de son village. Il décide de s'en occuper. Yaoi, UA.
1. Chapitre 1

Hey ! La forme, cher lecteur ?

Et non ce n'est pas un one-shot que je vous propose cette fois-ci mais bien une fanfiction... je sais, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais écrire de fanfic mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Cette fic est presque terminée, et quasiment finie d'être corrigée =D ça envoie du rêve non ?

Voici une nouvelle fic' écrite pendant les vacances, qui suit mon humeur du moment … pour faire plus court disons :  
-Prenez une boite.  
-Mettez dedans les romans d'« Eragon » et ajoutez l'animation de DreamWorks « Dragons ».  
-Mettez aussi du MarcoxAce (il faudra trouver une grande boite).  
-Secouez tout ça … et lisez ce qui en sort !  
C'est à dire, la fic que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir ! haha.

Special Thanks: Mes bêta Momo-chan et Blacain, ainsi que Stoneskin que j'embrasse bien fort ! Je remercie aussi Bob Dylan, s'il avait pas fait un concert aussi pourri aux Vieilles Charrues, j'aurais jamais imaginé les plus belles scènes de cette fic ! haha

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maitre, mon père, mon Dieu !

Rating: K+ pour l'instant mais il se pourrait que ça change ... nihéhéhé

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 01

POV Ace :

Je slalomais habilement entre les arbres sans faire le moindre bruit. Je n'étais qu'une ombre, prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Plissant les yeux, je repérais le cerf que je traquais depuis la veille au soir. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Mes membres étaient lourds et engourdis par le froid mais je tenais bon, nous avions besoin de cette viande. Doté d'un physique athlétique à force de gravir la montagne, on pouvait deviner mes fins muscles sous mes vêtements. J'étais brun aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, des petites tâches de rousseurs parsemaient mon visage et au centre de ce dernier se trouvait deux grands yeux marrons.

Et c'est donc en mode traqueur que j'encochai doucement ma flèche, ne quittant pas des yeux la bête.

Elle n'eut le temps de ne rien venir voir, d'un coup je la terrassai avec une précision inouïe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant cette victoire.

Cependant elle fut de courte durée quand, l'euphorie du moment retombée, je me rendais compte combien je m'étais avancé dans les montagnes.

La matinée venait de débuter et avec la cinquantaine de kilos que faisait le cerf, je ne serais pas de retour avant le début de la nuit …

Je grimaçai et m'attelai à transporter l'animal de façon à ce que les gros prédateurs ne la repèrent pas.

Le village de Nothamer où je vivais était totalement coupé du monde, entouré par de vastes montagnes. Seuls quelques marchands courageux bravaient le col de la montagne en été, pour nous apporter des produits exotiques. Le reste du temps, nous ne voyions personne.

Ma maison était cependant un peu à l'écart, plus enfoncée dans le bois. Si elle était isolée des autres c'est parce que les gens du village craignaient celle qui m'avait élevée : Dandan une vieille femme costaude, aux cheveux d'un blond terne et au caractère bien trempé. Je n'avais jamais connu mes parents et je n'avais jamais posé de questions à leur sujet. Dandan m'avait recueilli et c'est tout ce qui comptais …

Avec nous vivait aussi Luffy, celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère. Il était de cinq ans mon cadet et faisait toujours plein de bêtises, mais je l'adorais. Lorsqu'il se faisait engueuler par Dandan, je prenais toujours sa défense.

Le trajet du retour, comme à mon estimation me prit plusieurs longues heures.

Un sourire de soulagement passa sur mon visage quand la maisonnette aux fenêtres qui brillaient dans la nuit me fut en vue. Avec un regain d'énergie, je parcourai les derniers mètres au pas de course.

« _ C'est moi ! Criai-je en entrant.

_ Aaaaaaceeeee ! Fit Luffy en me sautant dessus, tu as à manger hein, hein hein ?

_ Évidemment, » ris-je.

Dandan interrompit nos retrouvailles.

« _ Ace ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas rentrer avec tes bottes pleines de terre !

_ Il faut que tu cuisines ça ! » Fis-je en posant le cerf à ses pieds tout en ignorant sa remarque.

Je l'entendis marmonner tandis que je m'assis près du feu central de la maison. Luffy prit place à mes côtés :

« _ Alors Ace ! Tu as vu des choses extraordinaires !?

_ Eh bien … réfléchis-je, il faisait nuit mais je crois bien vers trois ou quatre heures du matin avoir vu des empreintes de troll !

_ C'est vrai ? Fit Luffy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Luffy, ce ne sont que des sornettes, et toi Ace, à quinze ans tu devrais avoir mieux à faire que bourrer la tête de ton petit frère, » dit Dandan en cuisinant.

Blessé dans mon orgueil, je m'emportai immédiatement.

« _ Ce ne sont pas des sornettes ! Les créatures magiques existent vraiment !

_ Et comment ça se fait que l'on en ait jamais vu jusqu'ici alors … ?

_ Eh bien … elles doivent se cacher je pense, sinon on les traquerait ! Renchéris-je avec ferveur.

_ Sornettes, marmonna Dandan.

_ Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas … !

_ A table, » termina-t-elle et Luffy se jeta sur la viande qui avait été servie.

Je mangeais sans un mot, en rongeant mon frein.

Ce n'était pas des sornettes ! J'étais persuadé de leur existence …

J'étais passionné par tout ce qui était créatures fantastiques et magiques. Je possédais de nombreux ouvrages à leur sujet et j'avais toujours un tas d'histoires à raconter à Luffy. Cependant Dandan désapprouvait totalement.

Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre !

J'économisais donc toute l'année pour pouvoir, chaque année avec l'arrivée des marchands, m'acheter de nouveaux livres.

Cette année j'avais amassé un joli pactole avec la vente de la viande que j'avais chassée dans les montagnes : peu de gens osaient s'y aventurer, surtout durant l'hiver.

« _ Maintenant allez vite au lit, nous ordonna Dandan, demain vous devrez aller à l'école. »

Luffy fit la grimace tandis que je l'emmenais.

Mais si lui n'aimait pas l'école, moi je la détestais. J'étais en permanence la cible des moqueries des jeunes de mon âge. Mais j'y allais quand même car là-bas se trouvait la fille que j'aimais, Jewelry Bonney.

J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années, et je la trouvais sublime avec ses longs cheveux et son teint d'ange. Elle ne m'avait cependant presque jamais parlé, apparemment je n'en valais pas la peine. Mais j'étais quand même content de la voir lorsque je me rendais à l'école.

« _ Ace …, me fit Luffy qui se trouvait dans son lit alors que je revenais d'un douche bien méritée, tu peux me raconter une histoire .. ? »

Je lui souris.

« _ Bien sûr, laquelle veux-tu ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« _ L'histoire du phénix !

_ Encore ?

_ C'est ma préférée …

_ Je me demande pourquoi … » désespérai-je.

Je commençais donc mon récit, lui comptant l'apparition du premier phénix qui était un oiseau voulant voler le plus proche possible du soleil et dont le plumage avait pris feu. Je continuais en lui parlant du pays des phénix qui se trouvait au delà des mers, dans des contrées uniquement accessibles en volant.

Il m'écoutait, les yeux brillants d'excitation alors qu'il connaissait tout ça depuis déjà longtemps.

Nous allâmes finalement nous coucher.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, Luffy me dit :

« _ Ace ?

_Mn ?

_ Pourquoi tu écrirais pas un livre ? Tu serais célèbre ! »

Je réfléchis une minute.

« _ Pour ça il faudrait que je quitte le village et surtout Dandan et toi, et ça je ne pourrais jamais m'y résoudre, tu comprends ? »

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse et en me tournant pour le regarder je vis qu'il s'était endormi.

Je souris à nouveau avant de me laisser aller moi aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

/

Le lendemain matin, j'étais encore tout barbouillé de ma chasse de la veille lorsque je me rendis au village de Nothamer.

Luffy lui était tout content, comme à son habitude.

Je voyais les premières maisons se profiler et déjà le peu de courage que j'avais pour affronter la journée semblait se dissiper.

L'école se trouvait au centre du village, dans une petite bâtisse réaménagée à cet effet bien des années plus tôt. Elle était plus proche de s'écrouler qu'autre chose d'ailleurs … Pour éviter cela nous devions parfois, en travaux extra-scolaires faire le ménage ou des réparations jusque tard le soir, ce qui me plaisait rarement car je devais faire les chemin de retour en pleine nuit à la merci des bêtes sauvages.

« _ Eh ! Regardez qui est là ! C'est le pouilleux qui vit au bord du village ! »

Je rentrai ma tête entre mes épaules alors que je traversai, Luffy sur les talons, le groupe formé par la plupart des jeunes de mon village. Nous étions environ une cinquantaine, mais les pires et les plus populaires étaient ceux du groupe que l'on surnommait « les supernovas ». Leur leader était Kidd et la fille de mes rêves, Bonney, en faisait également partie.

Luffy s'éloigna de moi pour retrouver ses amis et je le regardai en soupirant de soulagement. Avec son caractère sociable il s'était rapidement fait apprécier contrairement à moi qui semblait plus … sauvage. Et j'entretenais cette image autant que possible : tant qu'ils n'osaient pas m'approcher, il ne me faisaient pas de crosses au moins.

J'entendais des rires et des insultes fuser sur mon passage et j'entrai immédiatement dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur pour tout le monde, il s'agissait du libraire du village, un vieux monsieur à l'air fatigué et à l'impressionnante barbe que l'on nommait professeur Clover.

Je l'aimais bien. Il était toujours heureux de faire partager ses connaissances et son savoir même s'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre depuis longtemps. Pas que je sois très doué, non, c'est juste que comme tout les gens d'ici il n'avait jamais quitté le village et tout ce qu'il savait venait des livres importés par les marchants, que j'avais tous lu.

Je m'assis en soupirant et posai mon sac sur la table. Au moins c'était ma dernière année obligatoire à feindre l'apprentissage.

« _ Salut … Ace. »

Je relevai la tête aussitôt, comme électrocuté.

Devant-moi passait en roulant les hanches Bonney et ses deux amies qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle me fit un petit sourire et partit s'asseoir devant, dos à moi.

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux roses sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

Et je ne lui avait pas répondu !

Je posai mes mains sur mes joues rouges. J'avais quelle expression à l'instant ?! J'espère que j'étais bien !

« Elle m'a parlé. »

Mon cœur semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre tandis qu'un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage, révélant mes dents blanches. Elle connaissait mon nom. Je crus n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

« _ Eh arrête de sourire tout seul le débile, ça me fiche la frousse. »

Je relevai les yeux sur un Kidd qui me heurta violemment le crâne avec son sac. Il ricana avant de s'éloigner alors que je me massai la boite crânienne. Il m'avait fait mal, l'enfoiré !

Mais mon petit sourire revint à la charge : rien ne pourrait entacher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Je sortis mes affaires avec bonne humeur et la classe commença presque aussitôt.

La journée passa rapidement, j'avais passé la moitié du temps à rêvasser.

A me demander ce que je dirais à Bonney si nous avions une conversation ensemble. La tête posée dans le creux de ma main je regardais les reflets du soleil jouer sur ses cheveux roses.

Après la classe nous eûmes à faire des réparations sur le toit de l'école. Luffy étant plus jeune put rentrer directement à la maison. J'eus à éviter plusieurs attaques de Kidd qui lançait régulièrement des clous dans ma direction mais je m'en fichais.

Il faisait nuit quand je pris le chemin du retour, suivant le chemin d'un bon train. J'aperçus de loin la lumière de la maison.

« _ Je suis reeeeentré ! hurlai-je en souriant.

_ Tu aurais pu le dire normalement, on t'aurait entendu, grommela Dandan.

_ Héhé, où est Luffy ?

_ Parti dormir, tu as vu quelle heure il est ?

_ Réparations à l'école. Il reste à manger ? »

Elle me lança sur la table un plat nonchalamment et je l'en remerciai d'un sourire. Elle partit dans sa chambre en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je mangeais avec bon appétit, toujours de bonne humeur suite à ma rencontre avec Bonney, le matin.

Je débarrassais mes affaires et éteignai le feu central de la chaumière pour la nuit.

J'essayais de ne faire plus aucun bruit à présent et rien ne venait troubler le silence. Il faisait nuit noire mais je n'avais pas peur, au contraire cela m'apaisait de me trouver dans le noir complet. J'avais l'impression de me fondre complètement dans la masse.

Trouvant mon lit avec gratitude, je fermai les yeux. Les émotions de la journée m'avaient fatiguées.

Un son inhabituel me sortit de mon état de fatigue. On aurait dit comme … le battement d'ailes d'un énorme oiseau. J'ouvris les yeux et vit à travers un bout du toit défoncé de la lumière passer.

Je me crispai dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Aussi fugace que l'apparition, la lumière disparut … j'attendis un peu, me détendis et …

Un son lourd, semblable à celui d'une masse qui s'abat me fit sursauter. Je me relevai d'un coup et me tournai vers Luffy qui lui n'avait rien entendu et dormait paisiblement.

M'habillant en quatrième vitesse tout en essayant de rester silencieux, je me ruai dehors.

J'attrapai une lampe à huile et mon arc au passage et ouvris la porte pour sortir dans la nuit. Je contournais la maison sur la pointe des pieds et m'enfonçais dans la forêt.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, évitant chaque arbre dans le noir. Quand soudain, je vis que quelque chose clochait. Une branche immense brisée, des traces au sol … Je m'accroupis.

Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de traces auparavant.

Une lumière au loin attira mon attention et j'éteins rapidement ma lampe, me brûlant dans ma précipitation.

« _ Merde, » sifflai-je.

Continuant de me rapprocher, je ralentissais au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'étais maintenant à cinq arbres de la source de lumière qui semblait provenir d'une clairière.

Je m'arrêtai et me penchai pour ne pas me faire repérer. C'était une lumière étrange … elle illuminait le bosquet de bleu. J'étais caché derrière un arbre, arrivé à la limite de mon terrain couvert.

Je déglutis et pris mon courage à deux mains pour jeter un œil. Me retournant doucement, mes mains moites tenaient le tronc rugueux.

Mes yeux scrutèrent aussitôt la clairière de droite à gauche de ce qui me semblait être, un incendie bleu teinté de jaune. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

Cet incendie ne se répandait pas. Je me rapprochais encore en levant mon arc armé d'une flèche.

Puis j'aperçus deux grandes pattes griffues, ce qui semblait être des ailes et une queue qui se perdait dans un océan de bleu. Je grimpais sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir une tête mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais la voir de là ou je me trouvais.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Que faire ? L'approcher encore ?

Et ce « quoi » qu'était-ce au juste ?

Sûrement pas humain en tout cas. Je fis un pas, et, complètement obnubilé par la créature, je ne surveillais pas mes pas et brisai une brindille.

Alertée par ce bruit, la créature bougea. Je me figeai.

J'étais à deux mètres et ce que j'avais pris pour une queue se releva lentement, laissant apparaître une tête harmonieuse à la manière d'un cygne, deux grands yeux bleus et un bec fin dont la couleur virait au blanc. Le tout surmonté de flammes oranges.

Mon souffle se perdit dans la beauté de ce spectacle alors que l'information m'arrivait au cerveau tel une onde de choc. Ce n'était pas juste un incendie bizarre.

Un phénix.

Il s'agissait d'un phénix.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 !

Merci pour vos reviexs, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant !;D

* * *

Chapitre 02

POV Ace :

Je tremblais de tous les membres de mon corps. J'étais terrifié.

Levant mon arc dans un signe de défense, je ne savais comment réagir.

Tout les informations que je possédais sur les phénix semblaient s'être envolées de mon esprit. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à la faire blanchir.

Mes yeux bruns croisèrent les orbes bleus océan de l'animal en face de moi. Je me perdis dedans, comme envoûté. Il semblait m'étudier autant que je le faisais. Il baissa ses paupières finalement, dans un signe manifeste de lassitude avant de se laisser tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Je continuais de le regarder mais il ne bougea plus.

Me rapprochant à petits pas, je me postai près de lui. Il semblait respirer avec difficulté. Le feu qui l'enveloppait devenait de plus en plus terne.

« _ Heu … fis-je en brisant le silence de la forêt, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas … ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Comme s'il allait te répondre ! C'est un oiseau ! » désespérai-je intérieurement.

Dormait-il ? Il avait l'air très fatigué.

Il avait peut-être soif aussi !

Je le regardais d'un air soucieux. Devrai-je aller chercher de l'eau jusqu'à la maison ?

Et s'il partait entre temps ? Il risquait de mourir !

M'approchant encore un peu, je m'accroupis près de sa tête.

« _ Eh ! Tu m'entends ? Tentai-je de communiquer, je vais aller chercher de l'eau alors ne bouge pas, compris ? Ne bouge pas ! »

Aucune réponse encore une fois.

Je soupirai et sur un dernier regard je tournai les talons et me mit à courir.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie que cette fois là, entrant précipitamment dans la maison et attrapant un récipient de fortune que je remplis d'eau pour le ramener au phénix.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, j'avais trouvé un vrai phénix. Enfin, s'il était toujours là quand je serais revenu.

Sur cette pensée je m'activai encore plus rapidement, ne pouvant toutefois trop me presser au risque de renverser l'eau.

Évitant tous les arbres sur le retour je vis à nouveau la lumière caractéristique bleutée de l'oiseau.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Est-il mort ? » pensai-je le cœur serré.

Je m'accroupis à nouveau, la jarre d'eau entre les bras.

« _ Eh, phénix, t'es vivant ? »

L'envie de plonger ma main dans le feu bleu me prit soudainement. Brûlait t-il vraiment ?

Tenant fermement d'une main l'eau, j'avançais avec appréhension l'autre bras.

J'étais à un centimètre des « plumes » du phénix et je lui glissai un regard en coin pour déceler quelconque réaction.

Rien. Bon.

Je plongeai ma main dans le doux contact. Un feu tiède d'une épaisseur de plusieurs centimètres qui couvrait une peau fine et douce. Un petit plaisir coupable m'envahit avant que je me reprenne. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, il fallait qu'il boive de l'eau.

Je posai le pot à terre et de mes deux mains libres saisis délicatement la tête de l'animal pour la soulever et la placer juste en face du liquide vital.

Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement.

« Il est toujours en vie, ouf ! » soupirai-je.

« _ Vas-y mon grand, ça va te faire du bien ! » l'encourageai-je avec conviction.

Et comme s'il avait compris ce que je lui disais, il ouvrit lentement son bec pour boire.

Je souriais, fier de ma victoire.

Il but un bon litre avant de s'arrêter et de se laisser à nouveau tomber mollement.

Le feu qui l'entourait recommençait à briller de manière un peu plus vive ce qui me rassura.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Si quelqu'un du village le découvrait je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'on lui ferait subir …

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées je me concentrais plutôt sur la marche à suivre.

Je connaissais le coin par cœur. A une petite demie-heure de marche se trouvait une caverne que j'avais découverte l'année passée.

J'avais passé un mois à enlever les débris qui jonchaient le sol, si j'arrivais à le transporter là-bas, il serait en sécurité.

Mais comment ?

A vue de nez il faisait à peu près trois mètres de longueur et le poids qui allait avec.

« _ Eh, phénix, l'appelai-je en me postant à nouveau près de lui, tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Il ouvrit lentement un œil.

« _ Tu peux voler ? Je connais un endroit où tu seras en sécurité ! »

Relevant sa tête lentement, il me jeta un regard glacial.

Je reculai d'un pas.

« _ L-là-bas, fis-je sans pouvoir empêcher ma voix de trembler, à cinq minutes en volant, il y a une grotte où tu pourras t'abriter ... »

Ma voix mourut devant l'air impitoyable de l'oiseau.

Il n'allait jamais m'écouter.

Mais contre toute attente, il se leva avec difficulté. Je m'approchais pour l'aider mais il eut un mouvement de recul qui me stoppa net.

Je levai mes mains dans un mouvement de paix.

« T-très bien, vas-y tout seul. J-je te rejoins dans une demi-heure, » terminai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Avec un regain d'énergie, il déploya ses ailes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma bouche s'entre-ouvrir.

Il était magnifique.

D'un bond, il s'envola et privé de ma seule source de lumière, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le noir.

Mais je ne pris pas le temps d'y réfléchir, je m'élançai vers la grotte que je venais de lui conseiller, en courant tantôt en marchant lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Plus j'avançais, plus je stressais à l'idée qu'il ne soit parti ailleurs. Pourquoi m'aurait-il écouté après tout ?

Avait-il au moins compris le moindre mot de ce que je lui avais raconté ?

La pente se faisait drue au fur et à mesure que je montais, mais ignorant les protestations de mes jambes, je continuais de gravir la montagne boisée.

Au bout de minutes qui me parurent interminables, j'aperçus enfin l'entrée et, escaladant rapidement les derniers mètres, je me précipitai dans la grotte.

Totalement essoufflé, je m'appuyai contre la paroi rocheuse afin de reprendre mon souffle tout en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

Un douce lumière semblait provenir du fond et je m'y engageais.

Arrivé dans la cavité principale, je me remis à sourire.

Le phénix était bien là, illuminant l'espace.

Roulé en boule sur lui même, il avait sa tête plongée dans son plumage de feu.

Je demeurai ici, regardant ce magnifique tableau sans bouger jusqu'à qu'un petit vent venant de l'extérieur me fasse frissonner.

« Il a peut être froid lui aussi … ? »

Il est en feu, crétin, comment tu veux qu'il ait froid !? Fit une petite voix au fond de moi mais je l'ignorais.

Je me souvins que j'avais laissé un peu de bois mort entre deux rochers près de la paroi gauche au cas ou. Le plus discrètement possible, je partis chercher les brindilles et fis avec quelques cailloux qui traînaient un feu de camp de fortune.

Saisissant deux silex, je fis apparaître une étincelle et le feu s'embrasa._ [NDA : Ace, l'homme de cro-magnon XD ahem pardon …]_

Avec un sourire satisfait je regardais mon chef-d'œuvre. Il y avait assez de bois pour la nuit et l'idée de rester dormir ici avec l'oiseau m'effleura.

Non il fallait que je rentre pour ne pas inquiéter Dandan et Luffy et la nuit était déjà bien avancée …

Je soupirai et avec un dernier regard sur mon phénix, je fis demi-tour pour faire le chemin inverse.

Je descendis sans me presser le pas et récupérai au passage mon récipient d'eau. J'entrai exténué dans ma maison en traînant les pieds.

« _ Où tu étais !? Claqua une voix à ma droite, me faisant sursauter.

_ D-Dandan ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle alluma lentement une lampe à huile et je la vis plisser des yeux.

« _ Tu étais parti ou comme ça ? Fit-elle en me toisant de haut.

_ Heu … je cherchais une excuse potable puis en tendant mon arc je répondis : chasser ! »

Elle me regarda, sceptique.

« _ Mmh avec tout ce que tu as déjà rapporté hier ? »

Je fis semblant de m'étirer.

« _ Aaah, oui d'ailleurs je suis super fatigué là, je vais dormir, bonne nuit ! »

Je l'entendis m'appeler une dernière fois avant que je ne me sois éclipsé totalement.

Je me glissai à nouveau dans mon lit comme en début de soirée mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas sommeil.

Demain matin, devrai-je aller lui apporter à manger ? Qu'est ce que mangeait un phénix d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi cela n'était jamais écrit dans les livres ?!

Et c'est sur ces pensées par milliers que je finis par m'endormir.

/

Les rayons du soleil me chatouillèrent le visage et me forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais fait un rêve magnifique … et je voulais rester dans l'état comateux du mi-sommeil pour en profiter le plus possible.

Soudain la vérité me frappa et je me redressai d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ! J'avais vraiment rencontré un phénix cette nuit !

Virant sans ménagement mes couvertures sur le côté je jetai un bref regard sur le lit vide de Luffy.

« _ Dandaaaan ! Criai-je en débouchant précipitamment dans la pièce principale, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé !?

_ Si tu as dormi autant, c'est que tu en avais besoin, » me répondit-elle, occupée à faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je jurai intérieurement et courus me doucher, m'habiller et avaler un truc à manger, ce que je fis encore une fois en un temps record.

Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte en vitesse quand Dandan m'arrêta :

« _ Où tu vas encore comme ça ?

_ Bah, chasser !

_ Encore !? »

« Faut vraiment que je trouve une meilleure excuse ... » me fustigeai-je mentalement.

« _ Au fait, ça mange quoi un oiseau ? » demandai-je de but en blanc.

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

« _ Des graines ou des fruits, pourquoi, tu comptes nous ramener des perdrix ? »

Mon visage s'éclaira.

« D'accord merci ! »

Je sortis en courant, mon vase sous le bras.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres je me mis à ramasser toutes les mûres, framboises et autres petits fruits que je pouvais trouver et les glissais dans ma sacoche.

Je savais qu'il y avait un ruisseau sur le chemin, je remplirais mon récipient à ce moment là.

Il me fallut plus de temps pour atteindre la grotte cette fois ci, car même s'il faisait jour j'opérais intentionnellement de nombreux détours afin d'éviter d'éventuels pisteurs.

Je grimpais à nouveau et après un dernier regard derrière moi je me glissai à l'intérieur.

Je poussai un profond soupir en voyant que le phénix n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était tourné, toujours roulé en boule sur lui même.

Le feu s'était éteint.

« _ Salut ! » fis-je en entrant.

Il releva sa tête, beaucoup plus vif que la veille ce qui me surprit un peu.

« J-je t'ai apporté de l'eau, » lui montrai-je en me rapprochant.

Il semblait me toiser à nouveau. Je m'approchais autant que possible mais à environ un mètre de lui il se mit à reculer son cou imperceptiblement tout en plissant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Je compris automatiquement que là était la limite jusqu'à laquelle je pouvais approcher. Je lui posai l'eau et portai ma main à ma ceinture pour prendre ma sacoche.

Je le vis sursauter à la vue de ce mouvement.

« _ Non, non, non ! Tentai-je désespérément de dire pour le rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais te faire de mal … Je ne savais pas de quoi tu te nourrissais alors je t'ai pris ça mais … Tu n'es pas obligé de le manger hein ? »

Et dans un geste très lent, je lui posai les fruits près de l'eau avant de reculer lentement également.

Il ne me quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à que je me sois éloigné de cinq bons mètres. Puis il se tourna vers l'eau et se mit à boire goulûment.

Je fis un petit sourire et m'assis par terre pour le regarder. Il était toujours aussi magnifique, pareil au souvenir que j'en avais de la veille. Le feu bleu de son plumage semblait brûler dans une danse perpétuelle. Je sus au fond de moi à ce moment que je pourrais rester là à regarder ce spectacle indéfiniment.

Il approcha son bec des fruits rouges, sceptique. Doucement il en goûta un … et leva les yeux vers moi.

Je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête, toujours en souriant. Il en prit un deuxième et finalement les mangea tous.

Quand il eut fini il leva les yeux vers moi.

« _ C'était bon ? » Demandai-je en souriant.

C'était peut-être mon imagination mais il me sembla qu'il avait haussé les sourcils.

« _ Au fait je t'ai pas dit, je m'appelle Ace ! »

Je collai mes yeux bruns dans ceux de l'animal, océans.

« _ Portgas D. Ace ! »

Il allongea son cou pour me voir en entier de là ou il était.

« _ Et j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, je ne peux pas juste t'appeler « phénix » toute la journée, alors j'ai décidé de te donner un nom ! »

Encore une fois j'eus l'impression qu'il avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je vais t'appeler Aoi ! (= Bleu en jap'), fis-je tout content, d'accord ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, et qui ne dit mot, consent.

Pas une fois il me vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait juste être trop choqué pour parler. XD

Je le regardais, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait absolument que je fasse des recherches approfondies sur les phénix. Fouiller dans mes livres et demander au professeur Clover s'il connaissait quoi que ce soit d'utile …

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

Maintenant j'avais un secret.

Maintenant j'avais un phénix.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 03

POV Ace :

Ne pouvant plus m'attarder je redescendis la montagne rapidement. M'étant réveillé vers midi, c'est en fin de soirée que je quittai Aoi, lui promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain. Avant ça il fallait que j'écume tout mes livres à la recherche d'informations.

Un sourire ne me quittait plus et j'entrai chez moi d'excellente humeur.

« _ Aaaaace ! Fit Luffy à son habitude en me sautant dessus, tu es rentré !

_ Content de te voir ! » lui répondis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Dandan émit un petit son méprisant, son regard fixé sur mes pieds et j'enlevai rapidement mes bottes avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« _ Où tu étais aujourd'hui ? Me demanda innocemment mon petit frère, je t'ai attendu toute la journée à l'école ! »

J'attendis que l'on soit dans notre chambre, loin des oreilles de Dandan pour lui répondre :

« _ Ah, heu, j'avais des occupations ... »

Il fit la moue. Et je soupirai en commençant à enlever mes vêtements.

« _ En tout cas, j'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter ! »

Je me retournai subitement en fronçant les sourcils.

« _ Quoi ? Qui ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire espiègle.

« _ Et bah, il y a le professeur Clover et … Jewelry Bonney qui est venue me demander de tes nouvelles ! Elle m'a demandé si tu étais malade ou quoi ... »

Je le saisis par les épaules brusquement.

« _ V-vraiment ?

_ Ouuui heu ! Tu me fais mal ! » se plaignit-il.

Retirant mes mains aussi subitement je lui marmonnai :

« _ Pardon ... »

Jerrely Bonney avait demandé de mes nouvelles … elle n'en avait pas rien à faire de moi …

Mon rythme cardiaque se fit plus rapide tellement j'étais heureux de cette nouvelle.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Luffy :

« _ C'est génial ! Non ? »

Il dormait déjà dans son lit. Je soupirai avec un sourire.

Il fallait que j'aille dormir moi aussi.

Entrant dans mon lit je me rappelai qu'il fallait que je regarde dans mes livres des infos sur les Phénix.

« Avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublier ... » pensai-je.

Je me rapprochai de ma bibliothèque bien achalandée et fit courir un doigt sur les vieilles reliures.

_« Mythes et légendes de nos contrées »_

_« Étrangetés extraordinaires »_

_« Créatures magiques et invisibles »_

Je me mit à saisir ce dernier ouvrage. Je le connaissais par cœur et ouvrit sans même réfléchir à la page du phénix.

Là, je restais à regarder l'illustration, tellement éloignée de la réalité.

Aucun dessin ne pourrait rendre le feu bleuté réaliste. Aucun dessin ne pourrait égaler la beauté de la créature que j'avais rencontrée hier…

Faisant une lecture en diagonale des paragraphes usés, je cherchais quelconque information utile ou concrète.

Ce que je savais :

Ils buvaient de l'eau. Bon.

Ils aimaient les fruits rouges, ou en tout cas, en mangeaient. Okay.

Mais étaient-ils intelligents ?

Je pinçai des lèvres.

Aucune information ne semblait relever de cela, les décrivant juste comme des oiseaux, rien de plus.

Il fallait que je demande l'avis du professeur Clover.

Les paragraphes se faisaient flous, mes paupières se refermaient toutes seules. J'eus juste le temps de refermer mon livre et de me glisser dans mon lit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

/

« _ Ça ne m'avait pas manqué de ne pas voir ta sale tête pendant une journée ! »

J'ignorais la remarque blessante lancée par Kidd. J'entendis les rires gras de sa clique et rentrai, sans un regard derrière moi, dans le vieux bâtiment.

Je faisais grincer les vieilles planches en marchant, me dirigeant directement au fond de la pièce là ou le professeur Clover était assis d'un air concentré.

« _ Bonjour ! » Fis-je d'une petite voix.

Il leva son regard vers moi. Même si son apparence restait décrépie, son regard se voulait vif derrière ses lunettes délavées.

« _ Ace, me répondit-il calmement, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me parler …

_ Oui j'ai eu … enfin ... »

Il me fit un sourire sympathique.

« _ Ne t'en fais pas, dis moi plutôt la raison pour laquelle tu es venu plus tôt aujourd'hui alors que je sais que tu m'aimes pas ça ... »

Il m'avait bien cerné, le vieux.

« _ Je voulais vous poser des questions sur … un animal.

_ Un animal ? Je pense que tu dois t'y connaître mieux que moi, vu les heures que tu passes dans les montagnes …

_ Ah ! Mais cet animal … n'existe pas. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pense ... »

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et me regarda intensément.

« _ Je t'écoute. »

J'avais cherché des excuses à lui donner une partie de la matinée et j'avais finalement opté pour celle-là :

« _ C'est Luffy, il adore les phénix alors j'aurais aimé lui en dire un peu plus mais en fait je ne connais pas grand chose à leur sujet alors je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me dire … des choses intéressantes sur eux, mentis-je à moitié.

_ Mmh, cela dépend, tu entends quoi par « choses intéressantes » ? »

_ Eh bien … savez-vous exactement d'où viennent les phénix ? S'ils sont intelligents ? Ce qu'ils mangent en général ? Si quelqu'un en a déjà vu un jour … ? »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire ce qui m'arrêta dans mon élan.

« _ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je te raconte toute l'histoire de la création ? »

Je compris qu'il se moquait de moi et me renfrognai.

« _ Je plaisante, Ace. Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais cela ne doit pas être grand chose de plus que ce que tu connais déjà ... »

Je saisis une chaise non loin pour m'asseoir et l'écouter, attentif.

Il le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« _ Je crois que tu avais acheté un livre qui racontait l'histoire de l'apparition du premier phénix non ?

_ Oui, oui avec l'oiseau et le soleil …

_ Eh bien … ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. »

Je me redressai.

« _ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, à l'origine ce n'est pas un oiseau qui à souhaité s'approcher du soleil, mais un humain. »

Je demeurai interdit.

« _ Un humain ? »

Le professeur Clover acquiesça en un mouvement de la tête.

« _ D'après la légende, à l'origine c'est un homme qui aurait été puni par les Dieux pour avoir tenté l'impossible, c'est à dire, toucher le soleil. Par leur terrible courroux, ils lui auraient retiré tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme et lui auraient donné l'apparence d'un oiseau. Ils l'auraient ensuite recouvert de feu, l'obligeant à brûler en permanence et lui auraient retiré son dernier privilège … la mortalité. »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« _ Mais … la mortalité n'est-elle pas un fardeau ? »

Le vieil homme rit à nouveau.

« _ Tu es jeune, tu ne vois rien. Nous avons de la chance d'être mortels, ainsi nous profitons pleinement de notre vie … devenu immortel, plus rien n'a de saveur. Tu vois tes proches mourir les uns après les autres sans avoir la chance de les rejoindre ... »

Je comprenais lentement l'horreur du châtiment.

«_ Mais … tous les phénix sont obligés de payer pour le premier !?

_ Ce sont ses descendants, donc oui ... »

Je restais assis sur ma chaise, le regard dans le vide.

Une autre question me brûlant les lèvres, je me repris soudainement :

« _ Donc, ils sont intelligents comme nous ? »

Le professeur prit son temps avant de répondre.

« _ Ils l'étaient en tout cas. Maintenant … ce ne sont peut-être plus que des oiseaux … enfin personne n'est là pour le vérifier. » « Moi, si » pensai-je avec amertume.« _ Oui, ce n'est pas comme s'ils existaient réellement ... » terminai-je en levant les yeux.

Le vieux professeur me regarda sans bouger.

« _ Si, ils existent. » trancha-t-il, implacable.

Je relevai les yeux, surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler aussi froidement.

« _ Et tu dois y croire, continua t-il, toujours! Tu m'entends ?

_ O-oui » répondis-je, incertain.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un autre homme tant son regard était perçant et son ton grave.

L'instant d'après, tous les élèves qui attendaient dehors rentrèrent, l'heure étant venue. Je me relevai précipitamment, manquant de faire tomber ma chaise. J'entendis les rires moqueurs de ceux qui s'étaient déjà assis et pris la direction du fond de la salle, ma place de prédilection.

Le professeur Clover avait repris son air habituel et faisait le cours comme chaque jour.

Et pour une fois, je ne rêvais pas de Jewelry Bonney qui était tout devant moi, mais je repensais à ce que je venais d'apprendre, à ce que m'avait dit le professeur.

L'ancêtre d'Aoi était un humain, comme moi. Ses descendants avaient-ils gardé quelque chose d'humain ou étaient-ils tous devenus simplement des oiseaux ?

J'avais hâte de retourner à la grotte pour lui poser la question. Ou bien lui faire des tests de QI peut-être ?

Je souris.

La journée passa assez rapidement tandis que je songeais à tout ce qui pourrait révéler une quelconque trace d'intelligence chez mon phénix.

Le soir venu, n'étant pas obligé de rester faire des heures supplémentaires, je ramenai Luffy rapidement à la maison avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois.

Je cueillis à nouveau tout ce que je trouvais comme fruits rouges et remplis de quoi boire dans le même récipient que la veille.

Super motivé, je grimpai rapidement la montagne et pénétrai dans la grotte :

« _ Aoi ! C'est moi ! »

Le phénix était toujours au fond, pelotonné sur lui-même. Il leva une tête curieuse à mon arrivée.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

« _ Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger ! »

Je m'approchai du plus que je le pouvais. Posant par terre son repas, je m'écartai ensuite pour le regarder manger, il était si gracieux, c'en était indéfinissable.

Je sortis de ma poche mon petit cahier à croquis et mon crayon à papier. Il était tellement magnifique, et je faisais glisser mes yeux entre le feu bleuté et mon esquisse pendant qu'il mangeait.

Il leva soudainement ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et s'arrêta en voyant ce que je faisais. Relevant son long cou, il me toisa. Je me mordis la lèvre, pris sur le fait.

« _ D-désolé, répondis-je, en ressentant le besoin de m'excuser comme si ce que je faisais était interdit, c'est juste que ... »

Je cherchais les mots justes tandis qu'il continuait de me scanner aux rayons X à l'aide de son regard, perçant.

« _ Tu es tellement beau ... » trouvai-je juste à soupirer en baissant la tête, me soustrayant à ses yeux.

Je ne vis pas s'il avait réagi ou non, mais quand je relevai mon visage, il s'était baissé à nouveau pour continuer de se nourrir. Avec un petit sourire, je repris mon dessin.

Un silence régnait dans la grotte, mais il ne me dérangeait pas. Il m'apaisait même.

A présent j'étais entièrement concentré sur mon esquisse, reproduisant de mémoire la danse des flammes du phénix.

Ce dernier avait terminé de manger et en profitait pour m'observer. Il se rapprocha un peu et glissa son long cou au dessus de mon épaule. Je ne m'en aperçus pas immédiatement mais lorsque ce fut le cas, je ralentis immédiatement le rythme, intimidé.

Je n'étais pas très bon en dessin, disons que je me tenais juste dans la moyenne. Aoi cligna des yeux et retourna lentement vers ce qui restait du feu de camp de la veille, faisant danser ses flammes avec. Je le regardais, perplexe.

Du bout de son bec blanc, il saisit une des branches au bout carbonisé et se tourna vers un mur lisse et plat de l'endroit.

Faisant onduler son cou, il traça une longue ligne. Puis d'autres un peu partout.

Son dessin ne ressemblait à rien mais je restais quand même à le regarder faire, hypnotisé. Il recula quand il sembla satisfait.

Penchant la tête, j'essayais de repérer la moindre cohérence entre ce qu'il venait de faire et quelque chose de 'réel', auquel on pourrait attribuer une forme, une signification.

Il y avait un grand cercle au milieu (le soleil peut être?) et autour, tout un tas de fils qui s'entremêlaient avec anarchie.

Je ris et il se tourna vers moi, courroucé.

« _ C'est très joli, fis-je avec simplicité, très réussi. »

Il me snoba comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'étendue de son génie, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait.

« _ J'espère que ce n'est pas mon portrait ! » rajoutai-je.

Aoi retourna au fond de la grotte, là où je l'avais trouvé en entrant.

Je remarquai alors pour la première fois qu'il ne dormait plus à même le sol mais qu'il s'était fabriqué une sorte de nid avec un sol de brindilles le tout recouvert de mousse.

« _ Tu as fabriqué ça aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je.

Pas de réponse.

J'haussai les épaules et commençai à lui parler. Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoutait vraiment ou non mais je m'en fichais.

Allongé en face de moi, ses yeux bleus brillaient alors que la nuit tombait.

Chaque jour suivant, je revint le voir. Je lui parlais de Dandan et Luffy, de l'école que je détestais et de la chasse dans les montagnes que j'adorais. Et je lui parlais de Jewelry Bonney avec l'air rêveur, lui décrivant la beauté de son visage lorsqu'elle souriait, de son teint de pêche et de ses yeux mauves.

Aoi ne bougeait jamais, tapis dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je rentrais toujours plus tard chaque jour et Dandan et Luffy commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce que je fichais, puisque si j'allais soi-disant chasser, je ne ramenais jamais de prise. Chose qui ne m'arrivait pour ainsi dire presque jamais.

Mais j'étais heureux. Si je n'avais toujours pas pu approcher Aoi depuis le premier jour, je le sentais moins méfiant, et plus détendu.

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, je laissais échapper un petit rire.

Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais pleinement heureux.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini cette fic ! /o/ J'ai versé une larmichette, pour la page qui se tourne...

En attendant profitez bien de ce chapitre quatre un peu plus court que les précédents, désolée !

* * *

Chapitre 04

POV Ace :

« _Salut Ace ... »

Je me retournai abruptement sur ma chaise faisant face à la jeune fille devant moi.

« _ Bo-Bonney ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

« _ Oui, c'est mon nom …

_ A-ah, non désolé, je... enfin, salut ! »

Je me fustigeai mentalement tellement j'étais pitoyable. Pas capable de parler sans bégayer …

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses continuait de me sourire.

« _ Tu sais Ace, je pensais que c'était vraiment dommage : on habite ici depuis toujours et on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé …

_ O-oui, j'ai, enfin je trouve ça dommage aussi. »

Elle repassa une mèche derrière son oreille et je la trouvais plus belle que jamais.

« _ Bon vous avancez devant !? Fit la voix rappeuse de Kidd, brisant l'instant magique.

_ Il faudra que l'on remette ça ! » Termina t-elle en allant s'asseoir.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'en s'arrêtant pour me parler en début de classe, elle avait provoqué un bouchon dans l'allée.

Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je la regardais discuter avec ses amies, loin devant moi. Kidd se mit en travers et je ne pus plus la voir, puis il posa son sac sur mon bureau.

Il se pencha sur ma table et saisit le col de ma chemise :

« _ Écoute le débile, siffla-t-il, d'accord elle vient te parler mais toi tu l'oublies, okay ? Bonney elle m'appartient alors tu poses pas tes yeux lubriques sur elle !

_ Mais non, je …

_ Ta gueule, fais juste ce que je te dis ! »

Et il me lâcha brutalement avec un air mauvais. Je portai une main à mon cou en fronçant les sourcils.

Que voulait-il dire par « elle m'appartient » ? Bonney n'appartenait à personne, c'était un être humain !

/

« _ Non mais il m'énerve ! » Criai-je devant les yeux surpris d'Aoi.

Après les cours, en passant à peine par chez moi je m'étais rendu directement dans la grotte où logeait mon phénix. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que je l'avais trouvé, et il était mon confident. Je passais toutes mes soirées en sa compagnie et presque tout le week-end, rentrant juste pour montrer à Luffy et Dandan que j'étais toujours en vie.

Enfin je lui racontais toute ma vie en long et en large et lui restait à côté de moi, sans même que je sache s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais. J'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver une réponse à ce mystère qu'était son intelligence … il semblait plutôt avoir une sorte de sagesse qui me dépasse, forgée par des milliers d'années avant ma naissance. Enfin, quelque chose de sûrement trop vieux pour moi.

Il s'était bien remis et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne partait pas maintenant. Bien sûr je voulais qu'il reste, c'était évident, mais il avait son pays à retrouver … Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé et j'évitais le sujet autant que possible.

« _ Tout le monde sait bien que Bonney ne s'intéresse pas à lui, mais il s'en fait un droit de propriété ! » fulminai-je.

Je tapais avec rage dans tout ce que je trouvais, jusqu'à ce que mon poing rencontre la paroi de la pierre. Je sentis mes phalanges craquer avec douleur, m'arrachant une grimace.

« _ Outch ! » fis-je et j'entendis Aoi émettre un petit son amusé.

Je retournai m'asseoir au centre de la grotte en me massant la main.

« _ Oui tu as raison c'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça … après tout c'est de moi qu'elle s'intéresse Bonney, pas de Kidd ... » tentai-je de dire pour me calmer.

Assis en tailleur, mes yeux se perdirent dans les flammes bleutées du plumage d'Aoi qui resplendissait comme chaque jour. Cela m'apaisa totalement tandis que je sentis un petit sourire naître contre moi sur mes lèvres.

« _ Dis moi Aoi ... lui demandai-je en levant mes yeux bruns et les plongeant dans les siens d'un bleu roi, tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Il me regardait intensément mais comme à son habitude ne me répondit pas.

« _ Tu sais, fis-je en détournant les yeux le rouge aux joues, c'est une chaleur qui se répand dans tes membres quand tu vois la personne que tu aimes, et quand tu la vois sourire ... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire éblouissant au phénix.

« _ C'est le meilleur ! »

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours braqué sur moi. Je me sentis soudainement gêné sans en connaître la raison. Je me tortillais sur moi-même.

« _ Enfin je te dis ça mais tu le sais peut-être déjà ... » marmonnai-je rapidement.

Je lui glissai un regard discret pour voir s'il regardait ailleurs mais non. Je devins encore plus rouge.

« Oï ! Ce n'est que Aoi, un phénix en plus, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » fit ma petite voix intérieure.

La question resta en suspens dans mon esprit, en fait je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Savoir que je m'étais attaché plus que nécessaire à un oiseau qui pouvait partir à tout moment …

« _ Ahem, me repris-je en main, sinon quoi de neuf ? »

Raté.

Il n'allait pas me répondre, il ne parlait pas …

Je soupirai avant de prendre la tête entre mes mains. Je ne le vis pas s'approcher, déployer son long cou et poster sa tête fine près de la mienne.

« _ Bon il se fait tard, je devrais y aller », fis je en me levant et sortis de la grotte sans me retourner.

L'été était bel et bien là et, en sortant, c'est un rayon du soleil couchant qui balaya mon visage. Je descendais la montagne à un rythme lent, l'épuisement avait complètement remplacé ma colère.

Entrant chez moi, Luffy m'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

A ma vue, il ne me sauta pas dans les bras comme à son habitude, ce qui m'étonna quelque peu.

« _ Luffy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il me regarda avec un air boudeur.

« _ Tu étais oùùùù ?! »

Je cherchai rapidement une excuse dans mon esprit quand je le vis faire demi-tour.

Haussant les sourcils, je partis à sa poursuite en enlevant difficilement mes bottes sous le regard glacial de Dandan.

« _ Luffy, oh, lu', dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Nous étions arrivés dans notre chambre commune et il s'était assis sur son lit, dos à moi.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, passant un bras sur son épaule.

« _ Allez! Tu peux tout me dire ! »

Il me jeta un regard larmoyant.

« _ Pourquoi tu disparais tout le temps en ce moment ? Tu rentres tard le soir … il n'y a plus personne pour me raconter des histoireuuuh ! »

Je soupirai. C'était donc ça …

« _ Écoute Luffy ... »

Il pleurait doucement la tête baissée et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux d'un noir ébène.

« _ Je … ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je m'absente si souvent ... »

Il releva lentement la tête vers moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« _ En revanche, je peux te dire que quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, j'aurais une super histoire à te raconter ! »

Son regard sembla s'éclairer.

« _ C-C'est vrai ?

_ Mh ! » fis-je en hochant la tête.

Il sauta sur moi pour me faire un câlin et je le lui rendis largement, en remerciant le ciel qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions car j'étais très mauvais menteur.

/

Le lendemain matin nous étions sur le chemin de la classe avec Luffy, comme chaque jour.

A la différence qu'à présent, j'étais content d'y aller. J'allais voir Jewelry Bonney et _lui parler_.

J'accélérai le pas sans même m'en rendre compte jusqu'à que j'entende le petit brun râler derrière moi parce que je ne l'attendais pas.

« En même temps s'il s'arrête pour ramasser tout ce qu'il trouve par terre, on n'y sera jamais ! » soupirai-je intérieurement.

Nous entrâmes d'un bon pas dans le village. Je scrutais déjà de droite à gauche pour chercher des longs cheveux roses.

Elle était là, avec les autres supernovas, en train de patienter devant l'école. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai du groupe de jeunes.

« _Sa-salut Bonney ! » dis-je le cœur battant.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur elle. Kidd lui, avait son regard braqué sur moi avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens Bonney, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose ! »

Je l'ignorai et sans perdre mon sourire, je restais stoïque.

Elle se tourna finalement, me regarda de ses yeux mauves puis se tourna vers Kidd :

« _ Ah bon ? Moi je n'ai rien entendu ... »

_CLING._

« _ Ou peut être …, continuait Kidd, qu'il y a un insecte parasite qui fait trop de bruit !

_ Oui ça doit être ça ! » Rit-elle en me glissant un regard.

_CLANG._

Elle s'approcha de moi en faisant rouler ses hanches, comme à son habitude. Se postant devant moi, elle me fit un fin sourire.

« _ Tu as vraiment cru que je m'intéressais à toi ? Crétin. » fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_SHTAK._

Je tremblais de tous les membres de mon corps alors que je sentais mes yeux bruns se brouiller de larmes et mon cœur se briser en milles morceaux.

« _ Haha ! jubilais Kidd, tu aurais dû faire durer la blague un peu plus longtemps !

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi, fit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et faisant demi-tour, je croyais vomir à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole moi …

_ Pff, arrêtez-ça, vous êtes lourds … soupira Law qui ne disait habituellement rien, adossé au mur de l'établissement.

_ Ferme-la, Law, » fit Kidd sans me quitter des yeux.

Le concerné haussa les épaules avant de soupirer à nouveau.

Ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là mais moi, je n'avais pas bougé. Je gardais à présent le regard dans le vide.

Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas devant _eux_.

Alors je fis demi-tour, et m'enfuis en courant.

/

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté de courir même lorsque le souffle me manquait, j'avais continué en me concentrant sur une seule chose : atteindre la grotte d'Aoi. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

Je l'aperçus au loin et mon champ de vision se brouilla à nouveau, me rendant une vue floue du paysage. J'entrai en catastrophe complètement essoufflé. En me soutenant grâce à la paroi dure de la grotte, j'avançais vers le fond, vers la lumière bleutée caractéristique d'Aoi.

Il était là, comme d'habitude cependant sa tête était tournée dans ma direction, se demandant sans doute ce que je faisais dans cet état. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je le pouvais alors que l'altercation de la matinée me revenait en tête.

Je me remis à trembler mais ce n'était pas à cause de ma course effrénée. Je retenais mes larmes autant que possible, mais trop tard, elle franchirent mes paupières.

Je m'effondrai au sol, tombant à genoux et éclatant en sanglots. Mon front posé sur la pierre froide baignée par mes larmes tandis que je faisais crisser mes ongles de rage. Je hoquetais, complètement recroquevillé sur moi-même, détruit.

Comment avaient-ils osé me faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Jouer comme ça avec les sentiments des gens.

Je les haïssais, tous. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent comme moi je souffrais.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent à cette pensée alors que je me pressais un peu plus contre le sol. Soudainement, un voile bleu me recouvrit.

J'ouvris les yeux alors que je sentis une douce chaleur s'insinuer par dessus mes membres.

Aoi s'était approché et me tenait maintenant avec précaution contre lui, entre ses deux grandes ailes de feu. Les flammes dansaient tout autour de moi sans me brûler. J'étais bien mais pourtant j'avais si mal …

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sans que je ne puisse les empêcher, suivant les sillons qu'avaient creusé les précédentes sur mes joues. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au phénix, comme si c'était ma bouée de sauvetage qui me maintenait à la vie.

Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer imperceptiblement. Dans la grotte on entendait juste mon chagrin résonner contre les murs, lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence :

« _ Ace. »

Grave et douce.

Je relevai mes yeux baignés de larmes vers la tête d'Aoi, penchée devant moi. Il resserra encore une fois son emprise :

« _ Ace ... » prononça t-il, les yeux emplis d'une tristesse sans fin.

Il parlait. Mon phénix savait parler ! Comment … ?

Mais mon cœur brisé me fit plus mal que le reste et prit le pas sur mes interrogations.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau tandis que je me laissais aller dans les ailes de mon phénix.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le chapitre 5, un énorme merci à mes bêtas ! /o/

* * *

Chapitre 05

POV Ace :

Je n'avais souvenir que d'images floues et d'étranges sensations de cette journée là. Quand le gros de mes pleurs s'était tari, je m'étais endormi dans le feu protecteur de mon phénix, ayant beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.

Je m'étais réveillé assez souvent, j'entendais des murmures réconfortants, et il m'avait même semblé avoir senti la sensation d'une main caressant mes cheveux tout doucement.

Quand je me réveillai finalement, je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était. J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficulté, j'étais allongé sur le tapis de mousse d'Aoi. Je fis glisser ma main mais le reste de la paillasse était froid, aucune source de chaleur n'y avait été présente depuis un moment.

Je me redressai à présent complètement réveillé. Le reste du « nid » était bel et bien vide.

Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides, je m'affolais.

« Non, non » pensai-je désespérément « il n'a pas pu ! ».

Je me relevai sur mes jambes tremblantes jetant des regards désemparés dans chaque coin de la petite grotte.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti, me quitter lui aussi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Arrivé à l'entrée, un vent frais me balaya le visage ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Au loin le soleil était en train de se coucher, éclairant le ciel d'une teinte rosée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à profiter de ce spectacle, tant mon cœur était serré. Un bruit me parvint alors, je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant: le battement d'ailes d'un énorme oiseau.

Levant les yeux, je vis surgir des nuages Aoi, volant avec aisance en suivant les courants d'air. Mon visage se détendit immédiatement tandis que je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne m'avait pas délaissé.

Il se posa sur la plate-forme face à moi, toujours avec cette grâce inégalable. Sans hésiter une seconde, je me jetai dans son feu bleu en agrippant son cou, me perdant entièrement à l'intérieur.

« _ J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ... » marmonnai-je.

Il ne me repoussa pas, et replia doucement une aile sur mon dos. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, j'étais tellement bien et je ne voulais jamais briser le contact.

Cependant je sentis quelque chose se presser contre ma tête. Je me tournai pour me retrouver face à deux grands yeux d'un bleu saphir qui me regardaient avec sympathie. Au bout de son bec, il tenait … ma sacoche.

« _ Oh, fis-je en la saisissant, tu me l'avais empruntée ? »

Profitant que je me détache un peu de lui, il se faufila dans la grotte.

Je le suivis en fronçant les sourcils.

« _ Eh Aoi ! »

Il s'installa à sa place, se lovant sur lui-même comme à son habitude.

Je m'assis juste en face de lui.

« _ Réponds-moi Aoi, je sais que tu parles je t'ai entendu hier ! »

Il m'ignora.

« _ Je n'étais pas dans les vapes à ce point tu sais ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et pointa mon petit sac de son bec.

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils avant d'ouvrir délicatement celui-ci, qui était posé sur mes genoux. Je me l'étais fabriqué tout seul, grâce au cuir d'un daim que j'avais chassé il y a deux ans de cela.

Totalement sceptique, je plongeai la main à l'intérieur pour en sortir … une pomme. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« _ Que ... »

Nous n'avions aucun pommier dans notre vallée, ils ne poussaient pas. Les seuls fruits identiques que j'avais pu observer étaient ceux apportés par les marchands venant de contrées lointaines. A cause de leur rareté, ils coûtaient extrêmement cher par ici. J'en avais pris un, une seule fois pour goûter, et nous avions partagé Luffy et moi. J'avais été étonné par le goût qui alliait sucre et acidité, j'étais tout de suite devenu accro. Cependant je n'en avais plus acheté, préférant économiser pour mes livres …

C'est donc un regard rempli d'une grande surprise que j'envoyai au phénix.

« _ Où tu as eu ça ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, me détaillant juste d'un air joyeux. Mes yeux retombèrent sur la pomme que je tenais dans la main, tellement alléchante.

J'avalai ma salive.

« _ T-tu ne l'as pas volée j'espère ? »

Il roula des yeux et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire. Il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête comme je l'avais déjà fait, auparavant pour lui.

Je portai le fruit à mes lèvres avant de mordre dedans avidement. J'avalai ma première bouchée et mon estomac sembla s'éveiller, me criant ô combien il avait faim. C'était tellement délicieux et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il ne me restait plus que le trognon. Je me léchai les doigts afin de ne rien perdre de cette saveur unique.

« _ Merci Aoi » fis-je sans avouer que j'avais encore très faim.

Qu'il ait pensé à moi me faisais déjà plaisir.

Cependant il me fit un petit signe de tête à nouveau. Non, il n'avait quand même pas …

J'ouvris le sac entièrement pour trouver à l'intérieur … une dizaine de pommes. Un large sourire se peignit sur mon visage :

« _ Aoi ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ... »

Je faisais glisser mon regard du phénix aux pommes, des pommes au phénix. Finalement la faim fut plus forte et je saisis ma seconde pomme.

Je mangeais en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit mais je sentais le regard de l'oiseau sur moi, ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles. Il m'avait parlé hier, j'en étais convaincu. Je l'avais entendu prononcer distinctement mon prénom.

Alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien aujourd'hui ?

Le goût acidulé des pommes glissant sur ma langue je gardais un regard dans le vide.

Il fallait que je rentre à la maison, Luffy et Dandan devaient se faire un sang d'encre … la raison de ma venue me revint en mémoire et ma main vint serrer avec douleur ma poitrine. Cependant je ne pleurais plus, je ne voulais plus verser une seule larme à cause d'eux …

Perdu dans mes pensées douloureuses, je ne percevais plus rien. Ce n'est que lorsque Aoi me bouscula avec colère et que je tombai sur le flanc que je remarquai qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention depuis un moment déjà. Il était allongé par terre, et juste au dessus de moi se trouvaient les deux magnifiques orbes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Ceux-ci étaient plissés sous la colère.

« _ Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, ramassant doucement son cou sans me quitter des yeux. Je m'installai à nouveau en tailleur avec un air interrogatif. Il souleva une de ses ailes garnies de plumes en guise d'invitation, et je me remis à sourire. Sans un mot je me levai, et, tirant ma sacoche avec moi, je me blottis contre lui.

Une fois dans son feu bleu, tous mes soucis semblèrent disparaître de mon esprit instantanément. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas de la magie là dessous ...

Aoi resserra encore son étreinte et posa sa tête tout près de la mienne. Il ferma doucement ses yeux avant de soupirer d'aise. Moi, je gardais les miens grands ouverts afin de pouvoir me souvenir toute ma vie de cette image : une tête bleue et fine où se trouvait au bout un mince bec blanc, ses yeux fermés, et respirant doucement.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, une de mes mains partit caresser l'objet de mon observation. Il ouvrit un œil surpris en sentant ce que je faisais puis le referma. Je souris en continuant de faire glisser mes doigts. Je n'avais jamais pu le caresser depuis le premier jour et j'étais heureux qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour ce genre de chose à présent.

J'ignorais ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête.

« _ Je dois y aller maintenant, » dis-je d'une voix calme.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand et tourna ses pupilles bleutées vers moi. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

« _ Dandan et Luffy vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas ce soir ... »

Il eut l'air abattu pareil à celui d'un chiot auquel on refusait un caprice.

Il était tellement mignon … Animé par une certaine pulsion, je posai mes lèvres sur son bec avant de me relever. Je m'étirai dos à lui, en partie pour cacher mon embarras. J'avais le rouge au joues face à mon intrépidité et j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais si gêné … Ce n'était qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout ...

Je risquai un regard en sa direction et le vit totalement figé. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais levé.

Je priai silencieusement le ciel qu'il ne se soit pas tourné vers moi car je n'aurais pas pu supporter son regard qui me dévisageait en permanence. Le rouge aux joues je lançai rapidement :

« _ Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard ! »

Avant de sortir en vitesse de la grotte.

Je dégringolais la montagne, évitant les arbres avec habileté. J'avais toujours les pommettes en feu sans même savoir pourquoi. Le soleil s'était couché, et la nuit s'épaississait au fil des minutes.

Au bout d'un moment je finis par apercevoir ma maison, des lumières encadrant les fenêtres. Je m'y dirigeai d'un bon pas et pénétrai à l'intérieur.

« _ C'est moi ... marmonnai-je juste avant de me retrouver avec un Luffy pleurnicheur dans les bras.

_ Aaaaace ! »

Il s'agrippa à moi de toutes ses forces.

« _ J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu nous avais quitté ! »

Je remarquai alors Dandan dans le coin de la pièce.

« _ Ou tu étais parti ? Lâcha t-elle sèchement, Luffy m'a dit que tu n'as même pas été à l'école aujourd'hui …

_ Je, en fait … Je cherchai tant bien que mal une excuse acceptable.

_ Bah ! Fais ce que tu veux, sale gosse ! Mais je te préviens ... »

Son regard se fit tranchant à la lueur de la braise.

« _ Ne nous attire pas d'ennuis, c'est tout …

_ N-non, ce n'est pas mon …

_ Bon alors si c'est compris, moi je vais au lit ... »

Et sans se retourner elle partit se coucher me laissant planté là, hébété. Cette vieille bique n'avait rien voulu entendre ! En même temps si elle m'avait demandé des explications, pas sûr que j'aurais pu lui en fournir …

Je soupirai avant de me rendre compte que Luffy était toujours suspendu à mon cou.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Lu', je vais bien maintenant ... » fis-je en le consolant pour la énième fois.

A l'utilisation de son surnom, je l'entendis renifler. Je souris et, le posant à terre, le guidais jusqu'à la chambre que nous partagions.

Une fois au chaud dans mon lit, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque l'on comparait l'endroit dans lequel j'étais couché, au feu bleu d'Aoi, ce n'était pas du tout confortable. J'entendais la respiration paisible de Luffy à côté de moi qui dormait déjà, et bercé par le son qu'il émettait, je finis au bout de quelques minutes par m'endormir.

/

« _ Allez viens Ace ! _[NDA : « regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire ! » XD pardon pardon]_ On va être en retaaaard ! » me criait Luffy.

Je mis mes bottes avec mauvaise grâce. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je ne voulais pas me rendre au village pour être à nouveau la cible des insultes et autres moqueries des supernovas.

Je voulais être auprès d'Aoi et seulement ça. Mais je m'exécutais quand même, encouragé par Luffy : je prenais tout mon temps et ce dernier l'avait remarqué.

Nous sortîmes enfin de la maison, le petit brun se dépêchant devant, et moi, en traînant les pieds derrière. Quand le village se fit apercevoir, je poussai un profond soupir.

Ils étaient tous là comme chaque jour, et je pinçais les lèvres en m'avançant. Je les entendais rire, je les entendais se moquer de moi, mais je ne les écoutais pas : mon esprit était ailleurs.

Loin, très loin au milieu de la montagne, perdu quelque part au milieu d'un feu magnifique. Je me raccrochai de toutes mes forces à l'image mentale que j'avais d'Aoi, à ses yeux d'une couleur flamboyante.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Oui, ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient après tout, ils pouvaient tout me retirer et m'humilier à leur guise … je m'en fichais. Mon cœur était ailleurs, avec un grand oiseau bleu …

Je m'assis à ma place comme chaque jour. Je n'avais jamais ardemment désiré que la journée se termine, je frétillais sur place.

Kidd dépassa ma table avec un sourire mauvais :

« _ Alors Ace ? On est parti pleurnicher à la maison ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

« _ Je ne comprends pas que tu aies refusé notre compagnie hier … c'était tellement distrayant …

_ Il existe dans ce monde des centaines de personnes bien plus intéressantes que toi, Kidd ! Crachai-je.

_ Ooh … tu as un ami imaginaire c'est ça ? Ricana t-il, passe lui le bonjour !

Je lui envoyai un autre regard haineux avant de me reprendre. Ce n'était pas la peine que je m'énerve pour ça, c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Et puis la journée allait vite se passer de toute façon ...

Malheureusement pour moi, j'eus l'impression que c'était tout l'inverse. Quand l'heure de sortir s'était faite entendre, enfin, je m'étais dépêché de ranger toutes mes maigres affaires et de prendre le chemin du retour.

Arrivé à mon habitat, je laissai tomber mon sac et récupérai ma sacoche avant de sortir de nouveau avec empressement. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et mon souffle se coupa.

Devant la maison, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes, les supernovas. Je remarquai toutefois que Bonney ne s'y trouvait pas.

« _ U-un problème ? » Demandai-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Kidd s'avança.

« _ On a appris des choses très intéressantes aujourd'hui ... »

J'haussai les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ?

Ils s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer Luffy.

« _ Luffy ! M'écriai-je en voulant m'avancer même si Drake me retenait, tu vas bien ? »

J'étais inquiet mais je ne devais pas leur montrer.

« _ O-oui, me répondit-il, doucement en évitant mon regard.

_ Il nous a appris des choses assez alléchantes … fit Kidd en retroussant ses lèvres.

_ Non c'est faux, j'ai rien dit … » continuait mon petit frère en regardant ailleurs et en commençant à transpirer.

Je ne parvins même pas à rire devant son mensonge tellement peu crédible.

« _ Relâchez le, fis-je d'une voix sévère que je ne me connaissais pas, c'est moi que vous voulez !

_ Bien sûr que c'est toi que nous voulons … et tu vas nous amener là ou tu passes tout ton temps depuis plus d'un mois, hm ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Luffy ! Il avait dû tout leur raconter sur mes absences !

Kidd se rapprocha alors et saisit le col de ma chemise.

« _ Conduis nous-y ... »

(_NDB/ alors là, j'espère que ce sera bon parce que je sais pas si on dit « Conduis nous-y » ou « Conduis-y nous », je pense que les deux se disent mais on sait jamais -et je trouve rien sur internet-)_

(_NBA: bon bah je laisse alors, les gens choisissent ce qu'ils préfèrent haha)_


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà le chapitre six, dans la joie et la bonne humeur de la rentrée ! Ou presque ... ;D

* * *

Chapitre 06

POV Ace :

J'essayais de contrôler mes tremblements. Après tout la forêt, c'était mon domaine. Je pouvais les faire tourner en rond pendant des heures si je voulais. Je pris ma respiration afin de reprendre contenance et de garder la tête froide.

Oui, pour commencer, j'allais partir du mauvais côté …

« _ Eh ! » M'appela Kidd ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai vers lui, d'un coup. Nous étions rentrés dans la forêt une minute plus tôt et les supernovas nous suivaient aveuglement, le roux et moi qui étions en tête.

« _ On va par là » montra le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, en pointant du doigt la direction qui s'opposait à celle que je m'apprêtais à prendre.

Celle qui menait à la grotte d'Aoi.

« _ M-mais non ! C'est par ici !

_ Bien sûr, le débile, comme si j'allais te croire … le premier truc que t'aurais fait pour tous nous piéger, c'est de prendre le mauvais chemin … et vu comme tu semblais te déstresser d'un coup, crois-moi, on va aller par là ! »

Et il me dépassa en grimpant d'un bon pas dans la montagne.

Nous marchâmes ainsi dix bonnes minutes, et si nous continuions comme cela, quelque soit le chemin que nous prendrions, dans moins de vingt minutes nous serions arrivés à la grotte d'Aoi.

Je serrai mes poings, pris d'une grosse fureur, à en faire blanchir les jointures. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, de toute mes forces, non, de toute mon âme j'espérais qu'Aoi ne soit pas à l'intérieur de la grotte lorsque nous arriverions.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils ne le voient, il était à moi ! C'était mon phénix !

Je les suivais toujours en gardant mes larmes de rage pour moi. J'essayais de paraître neutre mais c'était tellement difficile ! Je savais que Kidd se fiait à mon anxiété pour avancer.

Je levai mes yeux bruns vers lui juste au moment où il se tourna pour me voir. L'expression de haine intense que j'arborais le fit sourire et il se mit à accélérer.

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ça …

« _ Tiens ! C'est quoi ça ? » questionna Apoo qui avait la meilleure vue du groupe.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit désigné et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Non, non, non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas … !

« _ On dirait un genre de grotte … » fit Law d'un ton neutre.

Kidd regarda mon teint blafard avec un rictus.

« _ Allons voir un peu ce qu'il en est ... »

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes quand nous nous retrouvâmes sur la plate-forme en pierre devant la grotte. Kidd semblait sonder la noirceur infinie qui en ressortait. Il ordonna finalement :

« _ Killer ! Vas voir ce qu'i l'intérieur ... »

Je regardais avec un regard noir son petit toutou obéir sagement. Il pénétra dans la grotte. J'avais la nausée : il allait forcement le voir !

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer …

Les secondes se faisaient longues et plus elles passaient, plus Kidd semblait se délecter de mon expression.

« _ Alors, fit-il finalement en passant un bras au dessus de mes épaules, on va enfin savoir ce que tu caches là, mh ? »

Je baissai la tête, attendant fiévreusement que le blond nous rapporte sa découverte.

Le roux quant à lui se rapprocha encore de moi et me glissa à l'oreille à voix basse de façon à ce que je sois seul à entendre :

« _ Ça t'apprendras : il ne fallait pas poser les yeux sur ce qui m'appartient. »

Je serrai les dents alors que le garçon masqué ressortait de la grotte. Tout le monde était attentif.

« _ Il n'y a rien dedans, dit-il simplement.

_ Comment ça il n'y a rien !? S'énerva immédiatement Kidd.

_ C'est vide à part un genre de tapis en mousse et des dessins bizarres sur les murs ... »

Je soupirai intérieurement et me demandai où Aoi avait bien pu partir.

Avec fureur, le garçon devant moi souleva son poing dans ma direction.

« _ Arrêtez-ça, » réprima soudain une voix grave.

Nous nous tournâmes tous comme un seul homme dans la direction du nouveau venu.

Un très bel homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant … il était grand, blond, une légère barbe de trois jours avec l'air impassible. Cependant ses yeux étaient d'un noir glacé, et fixaient Kidd juste à côté de moi.

Il était vêtu d'une veste violette ouverte révélant un torse musclé, des abdominaux finement tracés et à moitié cachés par un foulard bleu recouvrant le haut de son bermuda. Deux longues jambes fines et musclées également, ainsi que des sandales spartiates à talon.

Je le dévisageais complètement mais il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux restaient braqués sur le roux.

« _ Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, yoi ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

_ T'es qui, toi ? Répondit Kidd sur le même ton même s'il n'en menait pas large face au regard de tueur du grand blond.

_ Un garde forestier, yoi, fit-il automatiquement, puis il continua en appuyant sur ses propos : et vous _les enfants _qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici ? »

J'haussai les sourcils. Un garde forestier ? Ici ? Première nouvelle … Je me tus cependant car il semblait faire son petit effet sur les supernovas. Kidd me jeta un regard en coin et put remarquer que j'étais aussi surpris que lui : je ne semblais pas connaître l'homme en face de nous.

Aucun ne répondit à sa question, peut être qu'ils étaient trop intimidés.

« _ Lequel d'entre vous est le responsable ? » continua l'homme d'une voix encore plus tranchante, si c'était possible.

J'étais persuadé que Kidd allait le relever en signe de défi mais contre toute attente, il me poussa en avant :

« _ C'est lui. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifié.

Pourquoi me jetait-il dans la gueule du loup alors que c'était à cause de lui que l'on se retrouvait là maintenant !?

« _ Très bien yoi, » répondit le blond d'une voix neutre.

Il fit glisser ses yeux noirs sur moi.

« _ Toi, tu restes là yoi, les autres vous pouvez partir ... »

Je me figeai de terreur. Tous les jeunes présents n'attendirent pas pour s'en aller en courant, sans demander leur reste. Moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes qui semblaient s'être transformées en coton.

Le blond suivit la descente des supernovas de ses yeux froids, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Puis il reporta son regard sur moi pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé devant la grotte.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond mais contrairement à lorsqu'il regardait Kidd, je voyais briller au fond de sa pupille une puissante étincelle qui semblait à de la sympathie ce qui me surprit un peu.

Cette découverte me donna le courage d'énoncer la phrase suivante :

« _ Q-qui êtes vous, vraiment ? J'ai toujours vécu sur cette montagne et je n'avais jamais vu de garde forestier ... »

Il me fit un chaleureux sourire, me surprenant à nouveau.

« _ C'est moi, yoi ! »

Je le regardais plus sceptique que jamais …

« _ On se connaît ?

_ Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

_ Je devrais … ? »

Il leva ses yeux au ciel.

« _ Nom de nom, je vais devoir en venir jusque là ... » marmonna t-il.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Cette voix, elle me disait quelque chose … Où l'avais-je déjà entendue ?

Je regardai à nouveau le blond, il semblait se concentrer afin de prononcer les mots qui lui arrachèrent la bouche :

« _ C'est moi … Aoi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment … ?

« _ Impossible, c'est impossible, » dis-je à voix basse pour moi-même.

Mais je n'en n'avais jamais parlé à personne alors … ?

Le blond devant moi me souriait toujours.

« _ Tu ne me crois pas, yoi ? » fit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas et il tendit doucement son bras en avant, puis sous mes yeux hypnotisés, il y fit apparaître une flamme bleutée qui embrasa finalement toute cette partie de membre. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, je m'avançai pour finalement glisser ma main dans le feu bleu.

Oui, c'était bien celui d'Aoi, il n'y avait aucun doute … je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« _ Comment as-tu … ? »

Voyant mon visage s'éclairer, il fit disparaître les flammes, laissant son bras réapparaître, et je m'aperçus que je tenais ses doigts glissés dans les miens. Je les retirai immédiatement, complètement embarrassé, le rouge aux joues ce qui fit rire mon phénix.

Il tendit sa main fine à nouveau vers moi :

« _ Tant que c'est toi, c'est bon, Ace ... »

N'osant pas relever les yeux, je saisis doucement les doigts d'Aoi qui les lia aux miens avant de me tirer vers la grotte. Je le suivis sans rien dire, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, et des milliers de questions pleins la tête.

Comment avait-il réussi à prendre une forme humaine ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis le début !?

Mon phénix m'amena jusqu'à la paillasse qu'il s'était faite lui-même et s'assit dessus, dos à la paroi, m'attirant à mon tour près de lui en me ramenant par la main.

« _ On est jamais mieux que dans son nid, yoi ! » rit-il.

J'étais toujours hébété et je m'assis en tailleur près de lui par automatisme.

« _ Tu n'avais pas des questions à me poser, yoi ? » fit le blond pour me sortir de mon état second.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête.

« _ Si, si … dis-moi Aoi …

_ Oh pitié, yoi ! Me coupa t-il avec mauvaise humeur, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! C'est le pire surnom que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné ! »

Je fis la moue.

« _ Moi je trouve qu'il t'allait bien …

_ Qui appellerait un animal bleu, « bleu » !? »

Je croisai les bras.

« _ Je n'allais pas t'appeler « phénix » toute la journée !

_ J'aurais préféré …

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire alors ! »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et je lui fis un petit sourire victorieux.

« _ Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ?

_ J-j'ai un prénom yoi... » me dit-il en baissant ses yeux noirs, doucement.

J'étais à présent assez proche de lui pour remarquer combien il avait les cils longs et je laissai mes yeux glisser sur son visage pour le détailler.

« _ C'est … Marco, murmura t-il.

_ Hein ? » Fis-je en me redressant, peu attentif.

Étant uniquement concentré sur la beauté de son visage et la finesse de ses traits je n'avais strictement rien écouté.

« _ Je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Marco, sale gosse yoi ! S'énerva t-il sans raison.

_ Ça va hein ! J'avais pas entendu : tu parlais trop bas ! » Fis-je en m'emportant à mon tour.

Avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire ce qui me calma toute ardeur.

« _ Oh … Maruco ? »

Il releva la tête avec un sourire.

« _ C'est ça yoi. Tu as intérêt à t'habituer vite fait, hein ? »

Je lui souris en retour.

« _ D'accord ! Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco … »

Je le vis à nouveau s'énerver :

« _ Pourquoi tu le répètes cinq fois, yoi !? Une seule c'était bon !

_ Mais tu m'as dit de m'habituer ... »

Il passa une main sur son visage en riant avec lassitude.

« _ Laisse tomber, yoi, fais ce que tu veux ... »

Il se laissa aller contre la paroi rocheuse en fixant le plafond. L'ambiance dans la grotte redevint silencieuse et apaisante.

« _ Comment tu as fait pour te transformer en humain ? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

« _ J'ai toujours été humain, yoi. »

Il poussa un petit rire rauque devant mon expression surprise.

« _ Oui, j'ai toujours compris ce que tu m'expliquais Ace ... »

Je fus plus embarrassé que jamais et je commençais à me tortiller sur place.

« _ V-vraiment ? »

Il soupira de désespoir.

« _ Je ne te raconte pas toutes ces heures d'ennui où tu me disais comment était ta _Bonney_ yoi... »

Il cracha presque ce dernier nom et je me rembrunis à ce souvenir puis baissai la tête avec tristesse. Voyant mon changement d'expression, il s'adoucit quelque peu et passa ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux.

Je relevai le visage dans sa direction et il leva un bras en signe d'invitation. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et allai me blottir contre lui. Je sentis sourire contre mes cheveux. Il passa son bras autour de mon torse et fit danser quelques flammes bleues sous mes yeux.

« _ Tu sais Marco … commençai-je.

_ Mh ?

_ Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré ... »

Et je me laissai aller contre lui. C'était mon phénix, je ne le partagerais pas.

« _ Moi aussi, Ace … tu n'imagines même pas yoi ... » fit-il tristement.

Face à ce changement de ton, je relevai les yeux vers lui et le vis, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« _ Marco ?

_ …

_ Que t'es t-il arrivé ? » demandai-je en liant mes doigts aux siens en signe d'encouragement.

Il baissa ses yeux noirs vers moi. Je trouvais ses orbes bleues de phénix magnifiques mais ses yeux si sombres étaient encore plus époustouflants. Ils me coupaient le souffle sur place à chaque regard.

« _ C'est une longue histoire, yoi …

_ J'ai le temps, » souris-je.

Il soupira devant mon air décidé et se mit à me raconter ...

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, le flashback du passé de Marco, première partie ! En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire ! /o/_


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre sept, avec la première partie du passé de Marco ^^ A la base, je ne devais faire qu'un seul chapitre mais j'ai fini avec de quoi faire deux chapitres alors je les ais séparés en deux ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 07

POV Marco :

~trois mois plus tôt~

Je m'ennuyais profondément.

Allongé sur un tapis d'herbe, je regardais la mer se jeter sur la falaise, des centaines de mètres plus bas, depuis déjà deux bonnes heures.

Ce jour là, je fêtais mes deux cent dix-neuf ans. J'étais l'un des plus jeunes phénix de l'île et je me sentais déjà tellement vieux … Cependant, on ne fêtait plus les anniversaires ici, certains avaient même déjà perdu le compte de leur âge, pas moi.

Je n'aspirais à rien de spécial dans la vie comme tous les autres présents sur ce coin isolé du reste du monde, pourtant j'étais curieux. Comment était-ce en dehors de l'île ? Mon cœur battait la chamade rien que d'imaginer plein de couleurs vives et d'odeurs nouvelles.

Bien sûr, les plus vieux phénix devaient le savoir mais il fallait attendre au moins un an avant qu'il ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase et cela m'insupportai de devoir rester si longtemps sans bouger. A la place, je restais donc à regarder indéfiniment les vagues s'écraser en rêvant de l'extérieur du pays …

Et là, une couleur inhabituelle avait attiré mon regard : là, flottait sur l'eau quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu … Regardant à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué, je m'étais penché en avant en prenant ma forme d'oiseau et j'avais plongé dans le vide. Reprenant mon équilibre à un mètre des vagues, j'avais saisi ce qui attirait mon attention avant de remonter comme si de rien n'était … De retour sur mon promontoire herbeux sous ma forme humaine, j'avais glissé à nouveau des regards soupçonneux autour de moi. Personne ne regardait, bon.

J'avais reporté toute ma concentration sur l'objet que j'avais repêché. Un carnet de cuir très bien emballé, comme si son propriétaire avait craint qu'il ne tombe à l'eau.

M'asseyant par terre, je maniais avec délicatesse l'objet en prenant garde de ne le mouiller sous aucun prétexte, ce qui m'aurait rendu la lecture impossible.

Quand j'avais fini de le déballer avec soin, je l'avais ouvert par la suite. Mon regard s'était éclairé devant la merveille que contenait ce petit carnet à l'écriture illisible : une carte. Je l'avais immédiatement déplié mais impossible de se repérer, nous n'avions sans doute pas les mêmes coordonnées caractéristiques. Mais ça ne faisait rien : mes yeux noirs eurent quand même glissé sur l'étendue de la carte avec avidité. Le monde était donc si grand ? Était-ce seulement une carte du monde entier ?

J'avais refermé ma bouche restée ouverte sous la découverte. Il fallait que je montre ça aux anciens ! Ils n'allaient pas en revenir …

Je m'étais levé d'un bond avant de me figer. Et si … les anciens décidaient de tout me confisquer ? Non, ils n'auraient pas osé … pourtant c'était bien leur genre.

Que faire alors ?

« Fiche le camp d'ici, c'est l'occasion » avait fait une petite voix au fond de moi.

J'avais secoué la tête énergiquement. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, et laisser tous les autres phénix derrière moi …

« _ Tu préfères rester ici toute ta vie ? A regarder passer les années et finalement oublier jusqu'à ton propre âge ? » continuait la voix.

Non, ça je ne voulais pas non plus !

Mais partir vers où ? Je ne savais même pas de quel côté aller … J'avais à nouveau regardé le carnet que je tenais dans les mains et la carte.

Peu importe par où je m'en irais, tant que je quittais cette île ennuyeuse. Je m'étais rendu compte pour la première fois en deux cent ans que c'était tout ce que j'avais ardemment désiré.

Mon regard s'était fait dur. La nuit avait commencé à tomber alors que je me dirigeais vers mon nid. Je passais mon regard sur mes maigres possessions avant d'hausser les épaules. Je n'avais rien à emporter tout compte fait alors j'avais fait demi-tour.

« _ Eh Marco ! »

Je m'étais retourné vers celui qui venait de m'interpeller, comme pris sur le fait.

« _ Tu vas où ? M'avait demandé un phénix violet de mille ans, me scrutant du regard.

_ Faire un tour, yoi, » j'avais répondu impassible.

Il m'avait regardé pendant encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

« _ D'accord, mais ne vole pas trop haut : il va y avoir des vents forts ce soir …

_ Très bien. A … plus tard, yoi »

Et sans me retourner j'avais sauté dans le vide en prenant ma forme de phénix. Je tenais dans mon bec ma précieuse carte et battais des ailes à basse altitude.

Je ne m'étais jamais éloigné de plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres en volant et dès que je les avais dépassés, je ne sentais même pas un pincement au niveau de mon cœur.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser l'euphorie m'envahir : enfin, j'étais libre.

/

La nuit avait été longue, je l'avais passée à survoler la mer à perte de vue. Mais enfin mes efforts étaient récompensés, au loin, je pouvais apercevoir la terre ardemment convoitée.

A peine l'avais-je atteint que je m'étais posé pour respirer. J'étais tellement heureux de fouler une nouveau sol : j'avais envie de me rouler par terre ! Cependant je ne l'avais pas fait, j'avais toujours mon honneur de phénix. Haha.

Et j'avais tellement soif, il fallait que je trouve une source d'eau douce au plus vite. Prenant mon envol après à peine une minute de repos sur la côte, j'avais surplombé tout le nouveau paysage. J'avais remarqué un lac au loin et cela m'avait donné le courage de continuer à battre des ailes. Je m'étais posé abruptement au bord du point d'eau avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il était trop dangereux pour moi d'y plonger la tête alors que mon feu bleu continuait de brûler.

J'avais saisi le liquide vital entre mes mains avant de le boire avidement. Le soleil haut dans le soleil scintillait sur la surface plane. La place devait faire un bon kilomètre de diamètre, ce qui m'avait semblé assez imposant pour moi qui n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi grands sur l'île où je vivais.

Mon cœur s'était remis à battre à toute vitesse à cette pensée: j'étais sorti de chez moi, j'allais pouvoir rencontrer … de nouvelles personnes !

Juste à se moment là, une branche avait craqué derrière moi me faisant sursauter. Je m'étais retourné d'un coup, sur mes gardes, scrutant l'épaisseur intense de la forêt. Quelque chose semblait se rapprocher …

Un homme avait surgit des fourrés, plutôt bien bâti, avec une barbe noire et une épée à la hanche. J'étais resté planté devant le lui, le regarder empli d'avidité, ce devait être un _être humain_. Il avait froncé les sourcils à ma vue :

« _ C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadé avoir vu …

_ Bonjour ! » Avais-je fait avec un sourire.

Il m'avait regardé comme si j'étais malade. J'avais pincé les lèvres : peut être que les humains avaient des coutumes différentes des phénix, je n'y avais pas songé.

« _ Qui êtes-vous ? » M'avait t-il demandé sèchement.

« Ah, on se présente peut être lorsque l'on se rencontre pour la première fois ! » avais-je pensé.

« _ Enchanté, je suis Marco, un phénix. »

Là, il m'avait regardé comme si j'étais carrément fou.

Ce qui était compréhensible après tout …

« _ Vous m'avez peut-être vu survoler la zone il y a peu de temps, yoi … » avais-je tenté.

J'avais vu son regard s'éclairer d'une étrange lueur.

« _ Aaah, c'était toi tu me dis ? Mais tu as tout l'air d'un humain …

_ Oui, nous sommes humains à la base mais ... »

J'avais laissé les flammes bleues me gagner petit à petit avant de me transformer totalement en créature mythique.

« _ Nous sommes des phénix yoi. »

Et je laissais le feu s'en aller pour retourner à ma taille humaine.

« _ Incroyable », murmurait l'homme en face de moi, ébahi.

Je le regardais avec sympathie. C'était normal qu'il en soit tout retourné, les phénix ne devaient pas courir le monde. Mais quand même curieux, j'avais demandé :

« _ Et … comment t'appelles tu ? Tu es humain n'est-ce pas, yoi ? »

Il avait semblé revenir à lui-même.

« _ Ah oui, oui. »

Il s'était mis à rire sans raison.

« _ Zhihahaha ! Je suis humain, oui, et je m'appelle Marshall D. Teach. Je suis garde-forestier. »

Il avait fini par sourire, chose que je lui avais rendu. Oui, les humains étaient de vraiment sympathiques créatures …

« _ Mais dis moi Marco, commençait l'homme, sais-tu où te loger cette nuit ? Tu dois venir de loin comme ça … Ce n'est pas très grand chez moi mais ça me ferait un plaisir de t'héberger pour la nuit.

_ Bien sûr j'aimerais beaucoup yoi ! J'avais renchéri, j'ai aussi énormément de questions à te poser ! »

J'avais toujours gardé le carnet dans ma main. Ma réponse avait paru plaire à Teach qui immédiatement s'était mis en route :

« _ Très bien ! Suis-moi, ma cabane se trouve derrière ce bosquet d'arbre ... »

Sans poser plus de questions, je l'avais suivi. Nous avions marché pendant un petit quart d'heure où il me posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles je me faisais un bonheur de répondre, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne donner réponse aux miennes.

Après toutes ces années passées j'avais dû développer un genre de patience infinie, avais-je pensé calmement.

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant l'humble demeure uniquement faite de bois. Je l'observais avec émerveillement. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à nos nids que nous avions sur l'île ...

« _ C'est ici que tu vis, yoi ?

_ Ouais, m'avait-il fait en me glissant un regard en coin avant de continuer en marmonnant : où est-ce que j'ai foutu cette fichue clé !? »

Il avait fini par l'extirper du fond de de la sacoche qu'il portait autour de sa taille et s'en était servi pour ouvrir la porte en bois qui grinçait en guise de protestation.

« _ Zhihaha, il faudrait que je l'huile un peu ! » Avait-il répondu avant d'entrer.

Je l'avais suivi sagement, détaillant la pièce avec attention.

Une pièce unique, composée d'une paillasse vétuste, d'une chaise et d'une table en vieux bois où traînait quelques outils et autres ustensiles et d'une cheminée où quelques braises brûlaient encore mais allaient bientôt s'éteindre.

« _ Assieds-toi où tu veux, m'avait-il dit en détachant son épée de sa ceinture pour la poser contre le mur, tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

J'avais souri devant sa rustre sollicitude. Il n'avait presque rien mais pourtant acceptait de le partager, c'était très gentil de sa part …

« _ Oui, fais avec ce que tu as ... »

Il avait acquiescé d'un signe de la tête et s'était mis à me préparer un genre de soupe avec ce qui lui restait comme légumes. Il avait finalement posé une assiette devant moi :

« _ Tiens mange ! »

Je mangeais sans me plaindre du goût aigre de la soupe. Quand nous avions fini, je posais enfin les questions qui me brûlaient la langue en lui tendant la carte découverte.

« _ Je vois, me fit-il, tu as quitté ton pays car tu as trouvé cette carte … voyons voir ... »

Il avait étalé la carte sur la table en poussant un peu tout le bordel qui y régnait.

« _ Nous sommes ici, il m'avait montré un point à l'extrémité Est du vieux papier, ton île doit se trouver quelque part par là ... »

J'opinais avec contentement. Je savais où j'étais à présent.

« _ Et que comptes tu faire, maintenant Marco ?

_ J-je ne sais pas trop ... »

Un silence s'était installé dans la petite cabane.

« _ Tu sais, m'avait-il fait en posant son menton dans le creux de ses mains avec un sourire, la saison des moussons commence dans un jour ou deux pour au moins un mois … tu auras beaucoup de mal à voler par un temps pareil. Je n'ai pas grand chose à te proposer et pas beaucoup de compagnie non plus mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu restes avec moi. »

J'avais réfléchi à sa demande avant de lui sourire en retour.

« _ Pourquoi pas … je n'ai nul part endroit ailleurs où aller et j'ai toute la vie devant moi après tout yoi ! »

Je restais donc chez Teach le jour qui avait suivi, ainsi que tous les autres. Pendant la journée, il faisait sa ronde dans les bois alors que je restais à l'abri car comme prévu il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes à peine le jour suivant.

Nous passions nos soirées à discuter, échangeant nos différentes cultures et plus j'en apprenais sur les humains, plus ils me fascinaient. Leur civilisation faite de seigneurs, de rois, d'empereurs était tout simplement époustouflante. Leurs conquêtes aussi …

Un mois passait et nous étions devenus bons amis, _du moins je le croyais_.


	8. Chapitre 8

Deuxième partie du passé de Marco ! =D  
Merci infiniment à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui me suivent !

* * *

Chapitre 08

POV Marco :

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que je vivais chez Teach, dans sa petite cabane perdue au milieu des bois.

La mousson était finie depuis plusieurs jours mais nous n'avions toujours pas évoqué mon éventuel départ. C'était un soir comme tous les autres, j'attendais que le garde forestier rentre chez lui en ayant chassé quelques gibiers. Seulement ce soir là, il s'était fait attendre. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il ne m'avait jamais habitué à me laisser si longtemps tout seul …

Mais la fatigue avait pris le relais et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, je m'étais endormi sur la dure paillasse.

J'entendais des voix mais dans mon sommeil elles me semblaient lointaines.

« _ Aïe ! C'est tout petit ici !

_ Arrête de critiquer et avance !

_ Si le gros cul pouvait bouger devant moi ! »

J'avais ouvert les yeux avec difficulté et vaguement aperçu la tête de mon ami devant moi. La mienne était tellement lourde …

« _ T-teach ? » j'avais articulé.

Il avait baissé son regard sur moi. Ce dernier était complètement différent par rapport à d'habitude, froid et dur.

« _ Eh bien, Marco, que se passe-t-il ? »

J'avais tourné mon visage vers les autres personnes présentes.

« _ Q-qui sont ces gens ?

_ Oh, eux ? Eh bien ils font parti de l'équipe ... »

_ Dis donc je croyais que tu nous avais dit qu'il était drogué ? Il ne devrait plus pouvoir parler …

_ T'inquiète, avait fait l'homme à la barbe noire en se tournant, il ne peut pas bouger ... »

Je ne comprenais plus rien et je commençais à paniquer lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus.

« _ Quelle équipe, yoi ?! »

Teach m'avait fait un sourire machiavélique.

« _ Celle qui va t'emmener jusqu'en ville pour tirer un bon prix de ta vente ! »

Mes yeux noirs s'étaient lentement écarquillés le temps que l'information me monte jusqu'au cerveau.

«_ Ma … vente ?

_ Oui! Et on va pouvoir tirer un bon prix de toi, hein les gars ? »

Des cris d'exclamation lui avaient répondu tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« _ Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on tombe sur un phénix, ça doit arriver une fois par millénaire ... »

« _ Mais... tu es mon _ami_ ! »

Il s'était esclaffé ainsi que ses compagnons.

« _ Ton ami ? Ah ! Laisse-moi t'apprendre autre chose sur les humains, _phénix ..._ »

Je l'avais vu lever une massue au dessus de ma tête avant qu'il ne crache avec le regard dur :

« _ Il n'y a que l'argent qui ne les intéresse. »

Et tout était devenu noir.

/

Je voyais des lumières danser derrière mes paupières. Le soleil faisait jouer les ombres des feuillages, se dérobant de ma vue au moindre arbre. J'étais allongé et en mouvement. On devait me transporter dans un nouvel endroit.

Mon esprit était encore totalement embrumé mais je me souvenais pertinemment de la trahison de Teach, comme d'une cuisante blessure.

J'avais entrouvert mes yeux pour voir où est-ce que je me trouvais : j'étais allongé dans une sorte de grosse boite qui avançait puisque je sentais les cahots de la route. J'étais seul et non-attaché. J'avais soupiré, ils pensaient tellement avoir le dessus sur moi qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de m'emprisonner, mais c'était avoir sous-estimé la puissance régénératrice du phénix. Je les entendais discuter tout autour de moi.

Je devais m'enfuir et vite : je ne voulais pas finir esclave, élément de décoration ou je ne sais quoi. J'avais commencé à me relever sur mes avant bras, mais j'étais encore très faible. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille, ce plat que Teach m'avait fait et qui était infesté de drogue. Je m'étais mordu la lèvre jusqu'à la faire blanchir pour ne pas crier de frustration.

Comme j'avais été naïf ! Je me jurais au plus profond de moi même que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Je m'étais traîné en m'aidant de mes bras vers ce qui me semblait être une issue faite de deux pans de tissus. J'en avais délicatement écarté un pour jeter un coup d'œil en-dehors. Il y avait un des hommes, sur le dos de ce qui me semblait être un cheval très mal en point. En baissant le regard je pouvais apercevoir une route caillouteuse défiler avec un rythme soutenu.

Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, alors je me laissais tomber par terre. J'avais fini par entendre l'homme non loin sonner l'alarme et Teach, l'ordre de s'arrêter.

Je m'étais remis sur pied avec un léger vertige.

« _ Doc Q ! Je croyais que la drogue que tu m'avais donnée devait faire effet jusqu'au moins demain matin ! »

L'homme avait été pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il semblait en aussi mauvaise santé que son destrier.

« _ M-mais oui, soufflait-il avec difficulté avant de se remettre à tousser, je lui ai donné une dose qui rendrait un humain plus mort que vif ! »

Pendant qu'il s'était remis à tousser, Teach criait :

« _ MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN HUMAIN, IMBECILE ! »

C'était ma chance de partir, je le savais, alors je commençais à battre en retraite. L'homme à la barbe-noire s'était aussitôt tourné vers moi :

« _ Où vas-tu, Marco ? »

L'entendre prononcer mon nom m'avait arraché un frisson de dégoût.

« _ Le plus loin possible de toi, » avais-je répondu d'une voix rauque.

Il s'était mis à rire et j'avais pour la première fois remarqué toute la méchanceté qui habitait ce rire.

« _ Zhihahaha ! Et bien alors phénix ? Je ne suis plus, ton _ami_ ?

_ Non, avais-je dit d'une colère contenue, tu as abusé de moi alors que je ne t'avais rien fait, je ne ressens plus que de la haine envers toi. Tu fais honte à ton peuple.

_ Ne me fais pas rire ! Tout les humains sont intéressés ! Qu'importe lequel tu aurais rencontré, il aurait agi comme moi ! »

J'avais serré mes poings à m'en faire mal aux jointures. Il mentait, je voulais vraiment y croire mais …

Mon regard était passé sur les autres personnes présentes, sous mes yeux. Était-ce vraiment cela, la race humaine ?

« _ Allons, reviens par ici, m'avait fait Teach en tendant sa main son autre sur sa ceinture où pendait sa sacoche, de toute façon tu n'as nul part d'autre où aller ... »

Mais je continuais à reculer alors que lui se rapprochait. Plus il s'impatientait, plus le ton de sa voix se faisait dur :

« _ Je te préviens Marco … si tu ne m'appartiens pas ... »

Je reculais encore, sans le quitter des yeux. Et sans prévenir, il avait dégainé un poignard affûté de sa sacoche.

« _ Tu n'appartiendras à personne ! »

Il m'avait chargé en hurlant avant de me poignarder le ventre. Son visage était tordu par la fureur et je voyais briller dans ses yeux une étincelle de folie. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

J'avais posé mes mains sur les siennes ce qui l'avait fait sursauter et doucement je retirais la lame sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes. Dès que le couteau était hors de mon corps, Teach avait lâché immédiatement le manche qui était tombé dans la poussière du sol, vierge de toute goutte de sang.

Non, à la place d'une horrible blessure il n'y avait que … du feu. Des flammes oranges qui semblaient scintiller avec provocation. A cette vue, il avait poussé un petit cri d'effroi.

« _ Oui, c'est bien une réaction digne d'un humain égocentrique yoi… avais-je fait d'une voix calme, tenter de _tuer_ un phénix ... »

Mon regard noir tombait dans celui de l'homme qui tremblait de peur. Je pouvais lire de la terreur dans ses pupilles.

Cela avait renforcé ma haine et avec un dernier sourire j'avais jeté mes bras en arrière et pris appui pour prendre mon envol, ce que j'avais fait en un tire-d'ailes.

Une fois dans les nuages j'avais laissé le chagrin couler sur mes joues. On m'avait fait très mal, moralement et physiquement. Ce monde était cruel, je le détestais à présent. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison …

De mémoire, je me dirigeais de toutes les forces qu'il me restait en direction de mon île natale. Avec mon état de fatigue, il avait fallu que je m'arrête régulièrement avant d'apercevoir la mer. Quand je l'avais enfin atteint, elle s'étendait loin devant moi. Je savais que quelque part là-bas, se trouvait mon chez-moi. Ragaillardi par cette pensée, je m'étais élancé par dessus l'océan.

Je volais pendant des heures sans trouver mon île. J'avais froncé les sourcils, il me semblait bien que lorsque je l'avais quittée, il m'avait fallu moins de temps que ça pour arriver jusqu'à la terre … Je quadrillais le secteur, ignorant les protestations de mes ailes endolories. Il fallait que je me pose, mais j'étais en pleine mer.

Et si Teach m'avait menti avec la carte ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois …

Et si ? Oh non, non … je ne voulais même pas y songer. Et si … j'avais été banni ? Qu'après avoir osé quitter ma terre, mon pays, je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'y remettre les pieds ?

Mes yeux s'étaient brouillés de larmes. Il fallait vraiment que je me pose, alors j'avais fini par faire demi-tour pour retrouver la terre, sur laquelle, plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'étais effondré.

Je voulais pleurer mais mes larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir couler, j'avais aussi un énorme trou à la place du cœur.

D'un bond je m'étais remis à voler. Voler pour oublier tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je volais si haut dans le ciel que l'air venait presque à me manquer, mais je m'en fichais.

Je voulais mourir.

A cette pensée, 'javais arrêté de battre des ailes et m'étais laissé tomber depuis le ciel. A cette vitesse, j'allais m'écraser c'était certain mais plus rien ne m'importait à présent …

C'était fini …

J'avais heurté le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je m'étais peut-être fait mal en tombant de si haut mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant … Autour de moi ne se trouvait que le silence et la nuit.

Je voulais juste cesser de respirer, ce serait une délivrance.

Une branche avait craqué, attirant immédiatement mon attention.

J'avais relevé ma tête avec difficulté pour apercevoir le nouveau venu : un jeune humain qui tenait son arc tendu vers moi dans un signe de défense. Très bien, qu'il me tue ou fasse ce qu'il veuille de moi je m'en fichais à présent, avais-je pensé en me laissant tomber à terre à nouveau.

Je l'avais entendu se rapprocher de moi :

« _ Heu … il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas … ? »

Je laissais les méandres de ma conscience dévaster mon esprit. Il m'avait dit autre chose mais je ne l'avais pas entendu, puis il était parti.

Bon débarras.

Mais il était finalement revenu, plus bruyant que jamais.

« _ Eh, phénix, t'es vivant ? »

Oui, malheureusement.

Il s'était accroupi près de moi. Un picotement m'avait parcouru le haut du cou et je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était en train de passer sa main dans mon feu, mais j'étais trop faible pour protester. Il semblait poser quelque chose à terre et j'avais senti deux mains se saisir de ma tête avec une douceur inouïe.

Que faisait-il ? J'avais entrouvert mes yeux avec difficulté. Il m'avait apporté de l'eau …

« _ Vas-y mon grand, ça va te faire du bien ! »

C'est vrai, comme j'avais soif ! J'avais ouvert mon bec par automatisme pour avaler de grandes goulées revigorantes. L'eau avait parcouru mon corps entier, le faisant revivre.

Si je voulais mourir il y a quelques instants, la sensation de se sentir vivant à nouveau était bien trop apaisante et je me laissais aller en fermant doucement les yeux.

« _ Eh, phénix, tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! »

J'avais ouvert un œil vers l'importun.

« _ Tu peux voler ? Je connais un endroit où tu seras en sécurité ! »

Il ne voyait pas qu'il brisait mon instant de plénitude !?

« _ L-là-bas, avait-il fait d'une voix tremblante, à cinq minutes en volant, il y a une grotte où tu pourras t'abriter ... »

Il avait peur de moi et je m'étais réjoui de cette découverte : ainsi je serais le seul à pouvoir le blesser …

Je ne voulais pas que cet être issu de cette race immonde ne m'approche. Il me dégoûtait, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison alors je m'étais relevé difficilement. Il avait tenté une approche et j'avais sursauté. Il avait immédiatement reculé. Je le broyais du regard et avais pris mon envol.

J'avais facilement trouvé la petite grotte et m'étais niché au fond. Le lendemain, je réfléchirais à la marche à suivre … Mais j'étais tellement fatigué et lové sur moi même, que je m'étais endormi aussitôt.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà le chapitre neuf !  
De tous les chapitres, je crois que c'est mon préféré =D J'ai du le lire plus de dix fois, je suis trop fan ! Oui vous avez beau me dire que vous êtes "le plus grand fan" de cette fic, c'est faux ! La plus grande fan c'est moi ! XD *le relis encore*

Merci infiniment pour vos review, je suis tellement contente d'en recevoir !

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas, je me fait un plaisir d'y répondre ^o^

* * *

Chapitre 09

POV Ace :

Je n'avais pas dit un mot durant tout son récit. J'étais pourtant passé par chaque palette d'émotion : tout d'abord une intense curiosité, lorsqu'il me parlait de son monde, ensuite de la tendresse teintée de jalousie quand il me racontait la vie avec Teach et enfin un haine débordante pour son ignoble trahison.

Mais maintenant, j'étais triste. Baissant un peu la tête, je lançai d'une voix faible :

« _ Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion de la race humaine à présent ... »

Il baissa à son tour ses yeux vers moi.

« _ Oui, » fit-il d'une voix dure.

Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, le visage tourné vers mes poings crispés. J'essayais de me répéter en boucle que ce n'était pas étonnant, que moi aussi à sa place j'aurais pensé pareil mais … ça me faisait tellement mal ...

« _ Je déteste les humains comme Teach, et ceux comme cette bande d'imbéciles de tout à l'heure ... » continua t-il sur sa lancée avant de faire glisser une main fine sous mon menton, m'obligeant à verrouiller mes yeux bruns larmoyants dans les siens d'un noir onyx.

« _ Mais toi Ace, continua t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce comparé au ton qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, tu es différent. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. L'étau qui compressait mon cœur disparut peu à peu quand je compris le sens de ses paroles …

« _ Tu … ne me détestes pas ?

_ Non, » répondit-il en souriant et je me sentis fondre devant ce spectacle.

Je ne pus me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras. Ils étaient accrochés autour de son cou, et je le serrais de toutes mes forces. Il parut déstabilisé au début puis me rendit mon étreinte.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, juste comblés par la présence de l'autre. Puis lentement, il desserra ses bras tandis que je relevai mon visage pour lui faire face. Ses yeux se trouvaient à peine à pas plus de trois centimètres des miens, je pouvais différencier les multitudes teintes de noir que composaient ses pupilles. Je sentais son souffle caresser doucement mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa subitement sans que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. Je vis du coin de l'œil sa main quitter mon dos pour se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je me rapprochais imperceptiblement devant l'invitation sous-entendue sans quitter le regard du phénix. Mais contre toute attente, il recula sa tête jusqu'à toucher la paroi en pierre :

« _ Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ... » fit-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Il fit mine de se relever et je fronçai les sourcils, déçu.

« Oï, pourquoi tu parais si triste ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » pensai-je en me retenant de me frapper la tête du poing.

Marco m'aida à me relever à mon tour d'une main généreuse. Je le suivis tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la grotte.

Je remarquai pour la première fois combien ses jambes étaient longues contrairement aux miennes car en quelques foulées il était déjà dehors et je me mis à trottiner pour le rattraper. Dehors, le soleil se couchait derrière les imposantes montagnes révélant un spectacle à en couper le souffle Mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur le phénix dos à moi.

Il leva avec lenteur ses bras devant lui et quelques feux bleus se mirent à y danser avant qu'il ne s'embrase totalement. Les rejetant en arrière il laissa les flammes lui dévorer le corps entier jusqu'à faire émerger sa gracieuse tête de phénix.

Là sous mes yeux, mon Aoi venait de réapparaître.

« Non, » me forçai-je à penser,« mon Marco ... ».

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je vis que ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus après sa transformation. Il garda ses ailes dépliées dans le vent.

« _ Viens, Ace » dit-il simplement et il ne fallut pas plus me prier.

Je m'avançai et le plus délicatement possible, je grimpai sur son dos m'accrochant doucement à son fin cou. Je lui fis un signe de tête quand je fus bien installé et d'une seule poussée, il bondit dans le ciel. Je m'agrippai plus que nécessaire quand je vis la distance entre nous et le sol diminuer à vitesse grand V. Je ne pus retenir un cri de frayeur tandis qu'il continuait de monter dans le ciel, dépassant les plus petites montagnes.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le paysage qui s'étendait à l'infini. Des larmes de froid et d'émotion se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors je me délectais du paysage pendant encore une seconde … avant que Marco ne se remette à descendre subitement. Mon estomac se retourna et j'enfonçai mes doigts dans son cou fin pour mieux garder prise.

Le trajet prit finalement fin quand mon phénix se posa sur une falaise qui surplombait une imposante forêt. J'ignorais totalement où nous étions, étant toujours accroché à Marco comme si ma vie en dépendait (ce qui était en partie vrai après ce que je venais de vivre). Celui ci fit glisser sa tête jusqu'à moi avec un regard soucieux.

« _ Ça va Ace ? »

Je desserrais petit à petit mes doigts qui semblaient ankylosés.

« _ O-oui, désolé si je t'ai fait mal ... »

Il me fit un sourire de phénix.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça …

_ Et donc ? Que voulais-tu me montrer … ? »

Il se retourna vers le bord de la falaise tandis que je descendais de son dos. Le froid me mordit aussitôt, dès que j'eus quitté le feu protecteur et l'envie de replonger dedans me prit.

Cependant je me contenais, et frissonnant, je me tournai vers Marco. Son regard était perdu dans l'horizon, fixant un point invisible.

« _ Écoute ... » me murmura-t-il.

Je tendis l'oreille mais je n'entendais rien de spécial à part les sons habituels : celui du vent dans les arbres, l'écho des bruits de la forêt et le chant des quelques oiseaux qui ne dormaient pas encore.

Le phénix tourna sa tête gracieuse vers moi :

« _ Tu entends ? »

Il dut s'apercevoir de la perplexité de mon regard et plissa doucement les yeux. Il reprit son attention sur le paysage et tendit son cou vers le ciel.

Il se mit à chanter.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et je me figeai, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était tellement magnifique que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux : ce chant était la perfection incarnée. Et il n'était plus tout seul … je me rendais compte que les oiseaux de la forêt commençaient à calquer leurs voix sur celle de Marco pour ne former plus qu'un seul chant. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la divine mélodie. Douce et triste à la fois … sans aucune parole, juste des émotions que je pouvais ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur.

Finalement, il se tut et un silence insoutenable tomba sur le monde. Tout l'ensemble du décor semblait regretter la fin de la chanson, moi le premier. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que la nuit était bel et bien tombée. Marco brillait de mille feu, toujours tourné vers le paysage.

Je m'avançai vers lui et me plaçai à sa droite, à ses côtés, glissant une main dans le feu de son cou.

« _ Rentrons » dit-il simplement et je hochai de la tête pour simple réponse.

Nous décollâmes peu de temps après.

Marco illuminait le ciel à lui tout seul, la lumière de la lune semblait terriblement fade au dessus de nous. Survolant un lac, je baissai les yeux pour ne voir dans notre reflet qu'une tache bleue qui traversait l'étendue infinie à la manière d'une comète. Je souris à cette observation et me mis à desserrer petit à petit mes bras jusqu'à lâcher totalement prise, uniquement retenu avec mes jambes. Je vis Marco tourner doucement sa tête et m'envoyer un petit regard surpris.

Je n'avais plus peur, je tendais mes bras dans le ciel me délectant de cette sensation de vitesse. Je riais jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Mon phénix le remarqua et diminua l'altitude.

Je me raccrochai à son cou d'une main en essuyant mes larmes de l'autre.

« _ C'est énorme ! » criai-je pour me faire entendre avec le vent.

Juste à ce moment là, Marco étendit ses ailes pour planer et suivre les courants descendants. Je compris avec un pincement au cœur que nous étions arrivés. Il se dirigea avec aisance vers la plate-forme que je connaissais parfaitement

Il se posa prudemment dessus.

Je ne voulais pas descendre de son dos, alors je m'agrippais encore plus sans avoir l'intention de le lâcher. Seulement je sentis le feu bleu disparaître sous mes doigts, comme s'il m'échappait et je me finis par me retrouver … agrippé au dos de Marco sous sa forme humaine.

« _ Tu ne veux pas me lâcher une minute, juste pour que je puisse respirer yoi ? » me fit-il en souriant.

Je retirai mes mains précipitamment et tombai sur les fesses avant de me mettre à balbutier des excuses. Il éclata de rire devant le spectacle que j'offrais à moi tout seul. Je fis la moue en comprenant qu'il s'était moqué de moi mais j'étais bien incapable de me mettre en colère à l'entente de son rire. Aussi mélodieux que le chant qu'il m'avait fait entendre plus tôt.

Il me tendit une main pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et je l'acceptai. Il me mit sur pied en un mouvement, et au lieu de me laisser reprendre mon équilibre il me tira contre lui, ma tête contre son torse. Je levai mon visage vers lui, surpris, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres furent happées par celles de Marco. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, les bras ballants le long de mon corps. Je revins à moi-même quand je sentis la main du blond sur ma nuque, afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue se mit à caresser doucement ma lèvre inférieure et je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ouvris ma bouche avec hésitation, grisé sous la sensation, mes yeux toujours verrouillés sur ceux de mon phénix. Il saisit immédiatement l'occasion et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. De son autre bras il me tenait fermement contre lui mais loin de moi l'idée de m'enfuir.

J'étais tellement bien que mes yeux se fermèrent contre mon gré, me cachant les magnifiques orbes noires du blond. Cependant je commençais à manquer d'air et je dus me faire violence pour rompre le baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes de quelques centimètres seulement, essoufflés, un léger filet de salive séparant nos deux bouches. Marco le coupa d'un coup de langue avant de se mettre à sourire et de reposer juste un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, en totale opposition avec la passion qui nous avait habités précédemment. Mais j'en voulais encore …

« _ Tu as aimé ça, on dirait ... me fit-il provocateur en se collant un peu plus à moi.

_ E-encore, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres et il se remit à sourire.

_ Suis-moi yoi, » me dit-il sur le même ton en saisissant ma main pour me tirer après lui.

Il m'amena à l'intérieur de la grotte alors que mon esprit était totalement embrumé par l'homme qui se trouvait avec moi. Tout en lui me faisait frémir de la tête au pied, son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres et ses yeux …

J'avais à peine le temps de remarquer que nous étions arrivés au fond de la grotte, qu'il s'était remis à m'embrasser avec fougue, me plaquant contre une des parois rocheuses. La fraîcheur de la pierre contrastait avec mon corps qui commençait à me brûler de part en part. Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives cette fois-ci, se glissant, touchant, palpant tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de garder prise avec la terre ferme. Les sensations prenaient part sur ce qui me restait de bon sens alors que je me laissais totalement aller à ses mains expertes.

Ses fins doigts parcouraient mon torse avec gourmandise tandis que sa bouche quittait la mienne pour continuer la ligne de mon menton jusqu'à se perdre dans mon cou. Je haletais avec difficulté, mon thorax se soulevant de manière irrégulière. Mes mains après avoir exploré le haut de son corps se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds. Il se mit à retirer ma chemise avec précipitation, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau nouvellement exposée.

Il voulait ma mort, c'était certain.

Je tentais à mon tour de lui enlever sa veste violette avec des gestes plus maladroits à cause de mes mains moites. Il fut contraint de séparer son corps du mien pour la retirer correctement. Je sentis l'air frais là où il n'y avait que chaleur un instant auparavant. A peine était-il torse-nu que je me collais à nouveau contre lui dans une soif insoutenable de ce feu brûlant qu'était devenu mon phénix.

Il eut l'air pendant une seconde étonné de mon initiative puis se reprit aussitôt pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il entreprit de me déplacer sans séparer son corps du mien. Je remarquai alors combien ma position était inconfortable, mon dos me faisait mal et mes bras étaient endoloris de m'être si pressé contre la paroi de la grotte. Marco m'allongea lentement sur le « nid » qu'il s'était fabriqué lui-même. Je n'avais pas le temps d'apprécier la douceur du matelas, mes mains étaient reparties en chasse du blond.

Cependant il les attrapa toutes les deux, et, me chevauchant la respiration rapide, il les plaqua de part et d'autre de mon visage. Nous retrouvâmes notre souffle en nous dévisageant mutuellement.

Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, le souffle court s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes gonflées par nos baisers, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait depuis l'entrée de la grotte.

« _ Ace ... » souffla Marco.

Je me mis à gémir à une entente si érotique de mon prénom qui me fit frémir de haut en bas.

« _ Ace … répéta le phénix, il ne faut pas ... »

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi il parlait maintenant cet imbécile ?

« _ Q-quoi ? » Réussis-je à articuler.

Il se pencha sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« _ Il ne faut pas … que tu regrettes ... »

Quoi ? C'était tout ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait stoppé notre furieuse étreinte ?

« _ Je m'en fiche de tout ça, je te veux toi, maintenant, ordonnai-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

_ Mais… tu n'avais pas des attentes… particulières ? »

Des attentes particulières ? Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant.

« _ Je ne suis pas contre un peu de magie, » répondis-je en souriant.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils en se relevant lentement. J'eus peur pendant un instant qu'il ne s'en aille mais il libéra juste mes mains et plaça les siennes devant lui.

Il y fit apparaître son feu bleu caractéristique, nous éclairant tous deux. Il ferma les yeux et fit lentement tourner ses doigts, laissant s'envoler de légers volutes bleus un peu partout dans la grotte.

Il rouvrit ses pupilles noires en semblant se délecter de mon air extasié devant le ballet qui se jouait au dessus de ma tête. Mon regard en suivit un et finit par tomber sur le visage emprunt d'une douceur infinie de mon blond.

Mon cœur se remit à battre à toute vitesse.

Son visage éclairé de bleu le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant.

J'aurais voulu que cette soirée, non, cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Peu importe ce que l'on racontait, j'aurais voulu moi aussi être un phénix pour rester avec Marco pour l'éternité. C'était mon souhait le plus cher …

* * *

_Hop, je change le rating en prévision du prochain chapitre ! Petit lemon en perspective ! ;D_


	10. Chapitre 10

Hey ! Je suis trop dégoutée là, je viens de me lever super tôt et j'ai appris que j'avais même pas cours ! #C'estmalife

Alors je poste un chapitre pour essayer de rentabiliser le temps de sommeil perdu haha *va se coucher*

Bon voilà le chapitre dix en tout cas, avec le lemon promis !

Et juste pour répondre à la review anonyme de Lol-ichigo : Je crois préciser au début de la fic de Ace à 15 ans, ce qui est -en France en tout cas- l'âge de la majorité sexuelle décrété par la loi (d'ailleurs tu peux aller voir sur wiki-chan, en Espagne c'est 13ans O_O), donc tant qu'il est consentant c'est bon haha et je tiens pas à écrire un viol perso ! XD

Rating: M

Encore un grand merci à mes bêtas ! /o/

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV Ace :

Dans la petite grotte illuminée par les volutes de feu de Marco, on n'entendait plus que deux respirations rapides. La tension était remontée d'un cran à peine quelques secondes auparavant, quand, après avoir fait apparaître le feu de ses mains, mon phénix avait glissé son regard brûlant de désir sur moi.

Mes mains se levèrent automatiquement pour glisser lentement sur son visage. Elles descendirent le long de son torse, suivirent le tracé de ses abdominaux et terminèrent leur course sur un endroit précis, à la jointure de nos deux corps. Mon blond eut un grognement sauvage et se remit à dévorer mes lèvres tandis que je palpais l'endroit. Il ne resta pas inactif plus longtemps, se relevant de quelques centimètres il entreprit d'enlever mon bermuda.

Nos gestes se firent plus rapides, ne pouvant plus retenir la soif instable que nous avions du corps de l'autre. Le blond balança mes vêtements dans un coin de la grotte. Il s'intéressa alors pour la première fois à mon boxer là où une bosse commençait à apparaître. A peine il touchait par dessus le tissu que je poussai un profond gémissement qui eut pour but de l'encourager à continuer la douce torture.

Mes mains retombèrent à plat le long de mon corps.

Mon boxer quitta finalement mes hanches et un embarra soudain me prit, colorant mes joues de rouge. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de mon phénix. Et s'il trouvait que ... ? Non, j'étais plutôt de taille normale mais si je ne lui plaisais pas quand même ?

Mais mes pensées par millier quittèrent mon esprit quand je le sentis me prendre en main avec un long va et vient. Il se redressa et posa son visage au niveau du mien pour recommencer à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait d'une main. Mes gémissements atterrirent droit dans son oreille, et il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, son excitation contre ma cuisse.

« _ Ma-marco … je...

_ Cesse de gémir comme ça ou je pourrais plus me retenir! » Me grogna-t-il dans le cou.

Ce qui eut totalement l'effet inverse. Et plus je gémissais, plus il accélérait ses mouvements de main. Je me tortillais sous mon phénix sans pouvoir échapper à ses baisers ou ses caresses.

Mon corps me brûlait plus que jamais et dans un râle rauque, je vins dans sa main. Je reprenais ma respiration avec difficulté tandis qu'il souriait contre mon visage, le parsemant de baisers pour mieux revenir sur ma bouche.

Mais d'un coup, il n'y eut plus rien. J'ouvris grand mes yeux qui s'étaient refermés sous le plaisir.

Marco s'était mis debout et je le vis retirer son propre pantalon avec un geste rapide tout en faisant toujours glisser son regard noir brûlant sur mon corps, totalement offert devant lui. Le rouge colora à nouveau mes joues et je tournai la tête, c'était la première fois que l'on me regardait de cette façon.

Il se colla à nouveau contre moi, me serrant douloureusement entre ses bras.

« _ Ace … » murmura t-il avant de repartir à la conquête de mon corps.

Totalement électrisé, je n'avais pas eu le temps de protester, qu'il s'était déjà mis à me préparer. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, car moi je n'en avais pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

C'était très désagréable contrairement à ce qui avait précédé … Mais les baisers qu'il me laissait partout sur le corps me rendaient fou à en oublier la douleur.

Il rajouta un deuxième doigt au premier, puis un troisième. Quand j'eus l'air assez détendu, il releva légèrement mon bassin et entra en moi d'un coup de rein.

Je poussai un cri de douleur et il s'arrêta immédiatement.

« _ A-ace ? »

Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces pour oublier combien c'était douloureux.

« _ Continue, » dis-je malgré tout d'une voix tremblante.

Il m'avait donné tellement de plaisir, je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Et si le seul moyen pour qu'il prenne son pied était de passer par là, alors je le supporterais.

Mais Marco ne reprit pas et j'ouvris les yeux. En face de moi se tenaient deux orbes noires inquiètes. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

« _ C'est bon je te dis, continue ... »

Il se remit à bouger très lentement sans quitter mon visage des yeux. Je gardais les miens ouverts à présent, verrouillés sur ceux de mon phénix.

Ce dernier garda un rythme lent, presque hypnotique et au bout de plusieurs minutes, je finis par commencer à trouver ça agréable. Mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre de celles de Marco plus facilement et il le remarqua. Les volutes bleus évoluaient toujours autour de nous avec légèreté.

Des sons obscènes sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir, cependant je n'y faisais plus attention. Derrière le voile du plaisir qui occupait mon esprit il me semblait entendre autre chose. Marco répétait un mot en boucle et je dus me concentrer pour comprendre.

Il répétait tel une litanie, une version débridée de mon prénom.

« _ AaaAaw, Marcoo ! »

D'une main il saisit mon désir bien éveillé pour calquer ses mouvements sur celui-ci. Ça devenait un peu trop intense pour moi, je m'accrochai au dos de mon bien-aimé alors que l'orgasme me terrassais. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa chair et il poussa un râle rauque à son tour en se répandant en moi dans la jouissance.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes en se retirant, il reprenait sa respiration. Moi j'avais toujours mes mains dans son dos et je les desserraient graduellement avant de les ramener près de moi.

Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés durant toute la fin de notre ébat.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux de sa main gauche, les peignant de ses doigts pour les remettre à leur place et dégager mon front avant d'y poser doucement un baiser. S'allongeant sur le côté, il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, sa respiration redevenant enfin stable. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur avec attention comme la plus belle des musiques.

« _ Tu sais …, commençai-je en caressant le torse sans imperfection qui se trouvait en face de moi, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu étais beau en phénix ? »

Je le sentis sourire sur mes cheveux, anticipant ma réponse.

« _ Eh bien, continuai-je, tu l'es encore plus en humain …

_ Je sais, me répondit-il en toute modestie _(NDB/ j'ai pris un gros fou rire là xD)_, mais tu n'as rien à m'envier, crois-moi ... »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il fit glisser ses doigts fins sensuellement le long de mon corps. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui pour éviter la morsure du froid bien présente dans la grotte en ce moment.

Je lui marmonnai un « bonne nuit » et m'endormis avant même d'entendre sa réponse.

/

J'émergeais doucement du sommeil, bercé par une douce chaleur. Je refusais d'ouvrir mes yeux : je me sentais trop bien pour bouger un cil.

Pourtant je ne sentais plus l'un de mes bras, resté trop longtemps coincé autour du corps que je tenais contre moi. Mais c'était une douleur plutôt agréable.

Je finis par ouvrir un œil qui protestait de rester fermé avec toute cette lumière. En face de moi se trouvaient des mèches blondes en bataille et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« _ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda une voix grave en brisant le silence.

Je sursautai : je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé lui aussi. Je baissai les yeux vers son visage, il avait levé son regard sombre vers moi. Il me fis un sourire charmeur et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite.

« _ Alors qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

_ Je ne riais pas, me défendis-je pour me redonner contenance.

_ Non, mais tu souriais ... insista-t-il pour connaître la raison.

_ Eh bien … je cherchais quelque chose à lui rétorquer, c'est que, c'est à cause de tes cheveux maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à un ananas qui aurait subi une grosse décharge électrique ! »

Je partis d'un fou rire._ [NDA : moi aussi XD]_ Marco se passa une main dans ses mèches blondes dans une tentative de les aplatir. Finalement il se releva et j'arrêtai immédiatement de rire. Je tournai mes yeux vers lui.

« _ Je t'ai vexé ?

_Non. »

Il partit chercher ses affaires et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais peut-être été trop loin. Je me redressai sur les coudes et m'assis en tailleur.

« _ Ouch ! » fis-je en m'allongeant à nouveau.

Mon phénix ayant remis son bermuda vint aussitôt vers moi, oubliant sa petite rancune.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas, Ace ?

_ Je … n'arrive plus à m'asseoir, j'ai trop mal dans le bas du dos ... »

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de me demander de me tourner sur le ventre. Je lui obéis sagement et je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon dos, propageant une douce chaleur.

« _ Ça devrait aller maintenant. »

Je me relevai à nouveau et effectivement, je n'avais plus mal.

« _ Comment tu as fait ça !? Lui demandai-je effaré, c'est … magique ! »

Il se contenta de me sourire pour toute réponse avec de déposer mes vêtements devant moi. Toujours émerveillé par sa prouesse, je les saisis sans me rendre compte et les enfilai automatiquement.

Je pus me relever sans problème. Une fois sur pied, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la grotte afin de vérifier la course du soleil et me faire une idée de l'heure.

Je regardais le ciel en plissant les yeux, l'astre lumineux était caché derrière d'imposants nuages. Mais suite à mes nombreuses courses dans les montagnes je pouvais deviner que l'après midi était déjà entamé. Je sentis la présence de Marco derrière moi et me retournai.

« _ Que vas tu faire à présent ? » me demanda-t-il calmement.

Je baissai les yeux avant de les replonger dans ceux du phénix.

« _ Rentrer chez moi. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il eut l'air surpris une seconde.

« _ Ce ne serait pas prudent, me répondit-il simplement.

_ Au point où on en est … commençai-je avant de rajouter avec un petit sourire : et on a tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche ! »

Il soupira montrant qu'il n'était qu'à moitié d'accord. Prenant ça pour une réponse je m'engageai sur le chemin descendant qui menait à ma maison, Marco sur les talons. J'étais d'excellente humeur et rien n'aurait pu le changer. Je me retournais régulièrement pour vérifier si mon phénix suivait bien. Étant un habitué de la chasse en montagnes, je ne faisais aucun bruit en marchant sur l'épais sol de feuilles. Cependant j'étais surpris de voir que le blond était encore plus silencieux que moi. Nous n'entendions que le chant des oiseaux, haut sur leurs branches.

Au bout d'une demie heure, nous approchions de la lisière de la forêt.

J'accélérai le pas mais Marco me saisit violemment le poignet pour m'arrêter. Je me tournai vers lui et le vit complètement sur ses gardes, en train de scruter l'horizon avec un air grave.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas … ? » chuchotai-je.

Il me tira pour que je le suive discrètement alors que nous nous approchions encore. Je commençais à entendre un genre de brouhaha, étouffé par la forêt. Mais en nous rapprochant, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus distinct.

Finalement nous émergeâmes à cinq mètres de la lisière, toujours cachés par la végétation touffue.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face au spectacle qui s'offrait à nous : la moitié du village ainsi que les supernovas étaient présents devant ma maison, demandant des explications que ne pouvait visiblement pas fournir Dandan. Derrière elle se trouvait Luffy, montrant des regards terrifiés aux agresseurs.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici !? » murmurai-je plus pour moi même.

Marco continuait de regarder la scène sans un mot.

« _ Alors Dandan ! Disait une bonne femme armée d'une pelle, il paraît que tu abrites un étranger !

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Foutez le camp d'ici avant que je vous botte le cul ! »

J'esquissai un petit sourire. Sacrée Dandan …

« _ Te fous pas de nous ! Fit un homme non loin de là armé aussi, lui d'une fourche, cet étranger a déjà agressé l'un de nos enfants, il doit sûrement se trouver dans le coin ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais compris qu'ils parlaient de Marco mais … il aurait agressé quelqu'un ? Je fis glisser mon regard sur Kidd qui jubilait. Il avait dû raconter cette histoire aux villageois pour qu'une battue soit organisée.

« _ Viens Ace, on ne peut pas rester ici, me fit Marco en tirant par le bras.

_ Je ne peux pas abandonner Luffy et Dandan ! Me défendis-je, retourne à la grotte, je vais les affronter !

_ Ne soit pas ridicule, tout seul tu n'as aucune chance. Tu dois être considéré comme complice. »

Pendant que nous étions en train de discuter sur la marche à suivre, les villageois s'impatientaient. Le ton commençait à monter.

« _ Laisse nous fouiller la baraque qui te sert de maison ! Il est peut-être à l'intérieur ! »

Des cris fusèrent pour approuver. Dandan commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, et leur criait d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. C'est ce comportement associable qui n'avait jamais vraiment plu aux villageois. Ils trouvèrent cette attitude suspecte. L'un d'entre eux s'étant habilement glissé de part et d'autre de la vieille femme, attrapa Luffy qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« _ Luffy ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire, en cœur avec Dandan.

Marco posa immédiatement une main sur ma bouche mais trop tard, je vis Kidd se tourner dans notre direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Il eut un sourire machiavélique avant de crier :

« _ Ils sont là ! »

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers nous.

« _ Viens ! » réagit le phénix à une vitesse surhumaine, m'attrapant la main et m'entraînant dans une course folle à sa suite.

J'entendais des cris derrière nous, et risquant un regard je vis que la plupart des villageois s'étaient lancés à notre poursuite. J'aperçus notamment la tête de Kidd et cette vision me força à accélérer encore un peu.

« _ Pourquoi nous poursuivent-ils ! M'énervai-je, nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

_ Les humains sont stupides, » répondit simplement Marco en resserrant sa main dans la mienne.

Nous courûmes ainsi sans savoir où nous allions, je voyais mon phénix jeter des regards fréquents vers le ciel dans l'espoir de trouver un espace dégagé où il aurait pu s'envoler.

Je commençais à m'essouffler alors que le blond ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

« _ Par là ! » me dit-il en virant subitement.

Je continuais de le suivre aveuglément alors que nous arrivions enfin dans un coin de la forêt à peu près dégagé. Près à prendre son envol, Marco me tira encore plus vers lui.

Je soupirai de soulagement avant de sentir une forte poigne sur mon épaule. Sursautant, je fus contraint de lâcher la main de mon phénix lorsque l'on me tira en arrière. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui avait osé nous séparer. Il s'agissait de Drake et Killer. Je serrai les dents, et effectivement, de l'autre côté de la clairière Kidd apparut en riant. Passant à côté de Marco en ne faisant même pas attention à lui, il se posta devant moi.

« _ Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais un jour ! » me chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Je vis mon blond se mettre en position d'attaque dans son dos alors comme s'il l'avait senti, Kidd inversa nos positions. Je me trouvais à présent juste devant lui, mes épaules contre son torse, et sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ce qui m'arracha un frisson de dégoût.

« _ Je crois que tu as toujours aimé les livres non, Ace ? Me demanda-t-il, et il enchaîna avant même que je puisse répondre : tous les ans, à la venue des marchands, tu attendais avec impatience d'avoir de nouveaux exemplaires … eh bien laisse moi te dire une chose : moi aussi j'ai acheté des objets à ces messieurs. Pas des livres évidemment, qui en voudrait ? Non, des choses bien plus … intéressantes ... »

Tout en disant ces mots il sortit rapidement un étrange objet métallique, accroché auparavant à sa ceinture. Levant son bras, il le pointa droit sur ma tempe. Il sourit à Marco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Un étrange frisson me prit, brusquement. Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable mais tout mon corps me criait que c'était quelque chose de dangereux. Que ça pourrait blesser n'importe quoi, même un phénix.

Le roux plissa les yeux avant de terminer avec un sourire mauvais :

« _ Adieu étranger ».

Et d'un geste rapide, il étendit son bras vers mon blond avant d'appuyer sur ce qui semblait être une gâchette. Un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre retentit, surprenant le tireur lui-même. Une épaisse fumée pollua l'air quelques instants avant de retomber.

Je vis alors Kidd écarquiller lentement ses yeux noisettes face à moi. Dans une intention, ou plutôt un geste de défense, je m'étais interposé entre lui et mon blond et m'étais pris le coup sur mon buste de plein fouet. Je baissai mes yeux et portai une main tremblante sur mon torse, où un liquide chaud semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Je fis un pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre.

« _ Ace ! » s'écria Marco avec panique en me rattrapant.

Je finis par réaliser ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver : j'étais en train de mourir. Cette pensée m'emplit de tristesse, j'avais encore tellement de choses à dire à mon phénix … J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais je sentais le goût métallique du sang, il m'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole.

Marco me tenait toujours dans ses bras, me hurlant de tenir bon. Je voyais des larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes de phénix. C'était tellement beau que je me mis à lever ma main gauche pour la poser doucement sur sa joue, y laissant une trace de sang au passage.

D'un regard empli de gratitude, je ne pus lui dire rien que ces quelques mots « merci de m'avoir aimé » …

Un sourire flottait doucement sur mes lèvres alors que j'emportais avec moi, en fermant les yeux, l'image de mon blond.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

_A la base je comptais arrêter ma fic ici, mais je pense que si j'avais fait ça j'aurais fini lapidée par mes lecteurs XD _

_Donc il y a bien une suite !_


	11. Chapitre 11 Epilogue

Bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs ! Voici donc venir l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle aura su vous plaire jusqu'au bout ... "J'ai le regret de vous dire que c'est la fin ..." (en mode Bilbo Baggins haha) *Sort*

*Reviens* Enfin bref, savourez ce dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, on se retrouve à la fin de la fic !

* * *

POV Marco :

Je tenais le corps de Ace entre mes bras, mes joues baignées de larmes. La lumière de ses yeux bruns vacilla avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

« Non »

« _ Non … murmurai-je, Ace ... »

Je me mis à le secouer un peu par les épaules dans l'espoir fou de le voir se réanimer à nouveau et m'envoyer un de ses petits sourires insolents.

« _ Ace ! » Fis-je un peu plus fort cette fois, sans réponse.

Kidd et ses acolytes restèrent à nous regarder encore une seconde avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant, mais je les ignorais.

« _ Ne me laisse pas … Ace, continuai-je en pleurant avant le serrer contre moi, je t'aime. »

Je sentais son corps encore chaud contre le mien. Mais bientôt il se mettrait à refroidir et prendrait la pâleur cadavérique d'un mort. Mes larmes allèrent s'écraser droit dans sa chevelure brune.

C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure !?

Je voulais tellement prendre sa place !

Je levais lentement mes yeux noirs larmoyants vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris.

« Oui, tiens … s'il existe le moindre Dieu … qu'il entende ma prière et prenne ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace ! »

Les cieux restèrent imperturbables.

Je serrai le corps de Ace encore plus contre moi en fermant douloureusement les yeux, me répétant en boucle cette phrase dans mon esprit.

« Ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace, ma vie à la place de celle d'Ace ... »

_TING_.

Un son résonna. Je devais me concentrer au début pour le percevoir mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il devenait net et … précis.

_TING. TING._

C'était un tintement de clochettes. Je rouvris les yeux pour regarder le ciel à nouveau et une voix se fit entendre.

_« _ Tu as été entendu phénix … nous sommes plus clément que ce que tu sembles penser ... »_

Je souris en les remerciant du fond du cœur. Oui, j'avais assez vécu. Je mourrais donc à la place de Ace …

Je fermai les yeux, attendant mon ultime délivrance.

Entre mes bras, il me semblait que le corps du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus chaud pour finalement retrouver sa température normale. Je l'entendis tousser et oubliant ma mort imminente, je portai vivement toute mon attention sur lui.

« _ Ace ! Ace, tu vas bien ? »

Il me regarda de ses yeux bruns avec difficulté.

« _ Marco ? » Me répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire éblouissant et quelques larmes de joie.

« _ Ace ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! »

Je me mis alors à réaliser que j'étais moi même toujours en vie … Seulement à ce moment là, une force inconnue me traversa de part en part comme une vague glaciale. J'écarquillai les yeux, le souffle coupé.

« _ Marco ? Me demanda Ace toujours dans mes bras, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je répondis négativement de la tête, incapable de sortir un quelconque son de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché une partie de mon esprit par la force.

Une main se posa sur ma joue, me ramenant au présent. Ace, baignant dans son propre sang me regardait avec inquiétude.

Pour quoi je passais moi ? Ce n'était pas à lui de s'inquiéter !

Je lui souris immédiatement avant de regarder ce qu'il en était de sa blessure. Celle-ci avait presque entièrement cicatrisé, ne laissant qu'une marque rouge là où le sang avait coulé précédemment.

« _ Marco … que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Ace le regard voilé d'une incompréhension totale, je me croyais mort ... »

Je le serrai dans mes bras jusqu'à pratiquement l'étouffer.

« _ Oui, murmurai-je d'une vois brisée, je l'ai cru aussi …

_ Mais alors … comment ? »

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes avant de lui annoncer la terrible vérité, ce qui m'était apparu une minute plus tôt.

« _ J'ai dû donner quelque chose pour te garder en vie.

_ … »

Je le desserrai afin de plonger mon regard onyx dans le sien.

« _ J'ai donné mes pouvoirs de phénix pour que tu sois sain et sauf. »

Je vis son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« _ Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça … Marco »

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils ne me servaient plus à grand chose depuis que j'ai été banni de tout façon …

_Mais … »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour faire taire ses faibles protestations.

Oui, quoi qu'il arrive à présent je voulais que l'on reste pour toujours ensemble. Tant pis pour l'éternité !

Je passerais ma vie avec Ace ...

Épilogue

POV narrateur

L'homme termina l'ascension du bosquet qu'il traversait depuis plusieurs jours afin de jeter un œil dans la plaine qu'il surplombait.

Une immense ville portuaire se trouvait là, protégée, à l'ombre d'une imposante baie. Il fit glisser ses yeux noirs sur la mince route qui serpentait parmi les collines, des kilomètres plus bas.

Il soupira en mesurant qu'il lui restait encore une semaine de marche tout au plus avant d'atteindre son but. Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna subitement.

«_ Hey Marco ! Qu'est ce que tu vois ? fit un jeune brun en terminant de grimper les derniers mètres qui les séparaient au pas de course.

_ Je t'avais dit de rester au point d'eau tant que je n'avais pas déclaré que l'endroit était sûr, Ace ! »

Le plus jeune émit un « roooh » très distingué avant de se poster aux côtés du blond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

« _ La plus grande ville que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir … souffla-t-il, ébahi

_ C'est pour cela que ça s'appelle 'la capitale' ! » lui répondit Marco avec un sourire.

Ils avaient quitté le village de Nothamer des mois plus tôt en quête de réponses.

L'ancien phénix voulait se renseigner sur son peuple et son île, trouver autant de choses à apprendre, qu'il avait de questions à se poser. Il avait donc demandé à Ace de l'accompagner qui avait tout de suite accepté, et cela l'avait ravi car il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à être séparé de lui.

Le jeune brun pensait la même chose et malgré le pincement qu'il avait eu au cœur, de quitter Dandan et Luffy, il l'avait suivi dans son voyage. Luffy avait consenti de le laisser partir si il lui promettait de revenir, ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais en son for intérieur, il menait une quête secrète. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Marco car il savait qu'il aurait jugé cela trop dangereux, mais Ace voulait coûte que coûte retrouver ce Teach et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait subir au blond.

Et qui dit capitale, dit ramassis de brigands. Un petit sourire se forma sur sa bouche tandis qu'il repositionnait correctement son arc sur ses épaules.

« _ Eh Marco ! »

Le plus vieux tourna la tête vers lui et le brun en profita pour lui déposer un baiser en souriant sur ses lèvres.

« _ Allons-y ! » fit Ace en entamant la descente.

L'ancien phénix resta hébété une seconde. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres plus bas, le jeune brun se retourna pour former sur ses lèvres trois mots qui firent sortir le blond de sa rêverie. Marco se remit à sourire et prit la suite de son jeune compagnon, l'immense ville s'étendant sous eux.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette petite fic écrite pendant les vacances d'été ! (rédigée en un mois et dix jours top chrono, j'ai compté ! XD)_

_Je préférais finir en beauté plutôt que d'accumuler les chapitres et tomber en panne d'inspiration au bout d'un moment ^^' chose qui m'arrive pour ainsi dire tout le temps haha !_

_Merci infiniment encore une fois à mes bêtas, Blacaïn, Momo-chan ni et surtout **mention spéciale à Stoneskin** qui a dû supporter mes boulettes et mon humour douteux ! /o/  
_

_Et merci à vous chers lecteurs, de m'avoir suivi dans cette petite fic qui a eu beaucoup plus de succès que ce que j'imaginais ! (je pensais qu'elle passerait inaperçue haha) J'espère que vous serez encore tous présents pour mes futurs projets ! (croyez moi j'en ai un paquet, et que du MarcoxAce rien que pour vous !)  
_

_Non en vrai je suis assez émue, c'est la première fois que je termine une fanfiction à chapitre ^.^  
_

_J'ai évoqué la possibilité d'une petite suite à Momo-chan ni sous la forme d'un "cinq ou dix ans plus tard" et elle a eu l'air emballée alors je vais voir ... mais si vous préférez imaginer la suite vous même, je comprendrais ! (moi, je me l'imagine très bien la suite ;D) Un petit chapitre bonus en perspective !  
_

_Encore merci à tous, ceux qui me suivaient et qui n'avaient jamais posté une review c'est le moment ! (enfin je dit ça ... (a) )  
_

_A bientôt !  
_


	12. Chapitre Bonus - Partie 1

Salut à tous ! Oui c'est bien moi, en chair et en os haha !

Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue de la circulation pendant... *compte*, cinq mois ! O.O Le temps passe tellement vite, et malheureusement pour vous bah, j'ai pas d'excuse vraiment valable à part ma vie ! XD

Enfin bref je suis de retour et c'est ce qui compte, non ? *regard de petit lapin*

Voilà une chose que je vous avais promis en septembre, le chapitre bonus de How to train your phenix ! Bon fidèle à moi même j'ai encore eu 36 000 idées et donc je l'ai coupé en deux parties =P et puis ça met un peu de suspense, arrêtez de ronchonner je sais que vous adorez ça bande de canailloux ! haha

Je remercie ma bêta de toujours Momo-chan ni, sans qui on me lancerait des pierres pour mes fautes de français XD

**Rating** : Cette première partie est K+ mais ça pourrait changer dans la seconde ... =3 uhuhuh

**Disclaimer :** Oda-sama, mon maitre, mon père, mon Dieu !

* * *

MarcoxAce

Sept ans plus tard

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps derrière les montagnes, seul subsistait un ciel sombre, les étoiles étant cachées par d'épais nuages.

Au bord de la mer et à l'ombre des imposantes montagnes se trouvait une ville portuaire, à présent uniquement éclairée par les habitants. Considérée comme la plus grande ville et capitale du royaume, elle était construite sur plusieurs étages. En bas se trouvait le port et ses bâtiments délabrés mais plus on remontait les rues, on se retrouvait dans le quartier commerçant, puis les maisons nobles et enfin l'énorme château qui surplombait le tout. Dans ce coin de la ville tout était silencieux. Cependant, malgré l'heure tardive, les quartiers populaires étaient encore en pleine effervescence. Le coin le plus agité étant le port où plusieurs navires ont l'air affrétés et prêts à partir. Avant de se lancer dans un long voyage de plusieurs mois, la plupart des marins avaient trouvés refuge dans les divers bars qui longeaient les quais. L'un d'entre eux, le _« Bigorneau Amoureux »_ semblait plus bruyant que les autres.

En effet, une troupe de saltimbanques y avait été embauchée pour mettre l'ambiance et ils y parvenaient à merveille. Toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du bar semblaient rire, brailler ou chanter quelques chansons paillardes. Seule une table au fond de l'établissement ne faisait pas partie de l'allégresse générale. Deux hommes y étaient attablés et ils semblaient ne pas avoir envie que l'on se mêle de leurs affaires.

Le premier était assez vieux, petit et trapu avec de grandes mains. Il jetait des regards inquiets un peu partout. Vêtu de façon plutôt sobre comme tous les habitants de la ville. Le second semblait beaucoup plus jeune bien qu'on n'apercevait qu'à peine son visage sous sa capuche. Seuls deux yeux bruns brillaient. On pouvait juste voir du reste de son corps des épaules carrés, une silhouette élancée et quelques mèches brunes et légèrement bouclées qui s'échappaient autour de son visage.

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils discutaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes :

« _ Alors, disait le plus jeune, je t'ai expliqué mon affaire …

_ Oui, mais je suis désolé je n'en sais pas plus que vous … » répondit l'autre avec un énième regard par dessus son épaule.

Son voisin d'en face soupira.

« _ Tu sais ce que je sais, ce que je veux juste savoir c'est : _où est-il ?_

_ J-je ne peux pas vous le révéler ! _Il_ saura que j'ai parlé ! »

Le jeune brun eut un sourire effrayant.

« _ Je te promets que je serais muet comme une tombe. Et tu sais que je tiens mes promesses … » termina t-il en lui avançant une petite bourse dont le contenu tinta.

L'autre homme sembla hésiter une seconde avant de céder.

« _ Très bien... Demain soir, au numéro 88 du quartier commerçant, dans la cave _il_ organise une vente …

_ Quel genre de vente ? Demanda le jeune homme interloqué

_ Vous verrez bien. Bref, demain soir il faut que vous vous présentiez à cette adresse, le mot de passe pour entrer c'est _« phénix »_. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte du frisson qui parcourut son interlocuteur.

« _ Merci pour tout » répondit-il simplement avant de se lever en faisant racler sa chaise.

Juste à se moment là, un homme qui dansait sur une table tomba sur son voisin passablement éméché qui pensa qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Une grande bagarre se déclencha alors nécessitant l'intervention de la garde royale de la ville. Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents, lui qui avait espéré se fondre incognito dans la foule…

Il abaissa rapidement sa capuche et attrapa une serveuse qui passait par là.

« _ Mademoiselle, depuis le début de la soirée je n'ai que les yeux fixés sur vous. »

La jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année au visage quelconque parue flattée et lui jeta un regard plus qu'appréciateur.

« _ Pouvons-nous continuer notre petite conversation ailleurs … ? » demanda t-il avec un regard charmeur.

Plus que ravie d'avoir été repérée par un tel Don Juan, elle lui attrapa la main pour le tirer à sa suite. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans l'arrière cuisine, qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres. Mais suite à une habile clé de bras il l'immobilisa contre le mur avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« _ Désolé, mais merci de m'avoir tiré de ce pétrin. »

Et sur ce, en passant par la porte du fond, il disparut dans la nuit.

Il resta caché pendant un moment à l'ombre de divers bâtiments, se servant de l'obscurité pour avancer sans se faire suivre. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne risquait de se lancer à sa poursuite, il reprit la route principale. Aucun habitant ne faisait attention à lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un bon pas sur la rue avant de prendre une ruelle, puis une autre et enfin arriver à une petite auberge.

Comme toutes les autres, elle était assez animée. Il salua d'un signe de tête le patron et s'élança dans les escaliers les prenant quatre à quatre. Passant rapidement devant diverses chambres, il s'arrêta le cœur battant devant la dernière. Il sortit sa clé de sous son épais manteau et ouvrit doucement la porte.

La lumière dans la chambre était allumée. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« _ Marco ! »

Le blond assis sur le lit releva ses yeux d'un noir intense du papier qu'il lisait avec attention. Il lui rendit un petit sourire avant de lancer sévèrement :

« _ Content de te voir Ace, mais ferme vite la porte ! Et à clé ! »

Le jeune brun s'exécuta sans perdre son sourire.

« _ Pfouii qu'est ce qui fait chaud ici ! » lança t-il en enlevant son manteau qui lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud.

Il ne reçut en réponse même pas un regard de la part de l'ancien phénix juste une question :

« _ Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça a donné ? »

Le jeune homme s'affala à côté de Marco.

« _ J'ai eu les informations. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait toute l'attention de l'autre homme.

« _ … et ? »

Ace eut un petit sourire taquin.

« _ Mmmh je suis trop fatigué pour parler. » fit-il en faisant semblant de se rouler en boule.

Il n'obtint qu'un regard blasé de la part du blond qui se releva.

« _ Bon, de toute façon je les ais eu aussi, c'était juste pour vérifier que nous avions les mêmes .. »

Le jeune homme sur le lit fit la moue. Ce que son blond pouvait être têtu parfois.

Se relevant d'un bond rapide et souple, il enroula ses bras musclés autour du corps de son amant.

Ace n'avait plus grand chose d'un gamin, son corps était devenu celui d'un adulte. Il mesurait presque la même taille que Marco et la rondeur de son visage ayant disparue, ses traits étaient plus prononcés lui donnant une beauté exceptionnelle que la plupart des femmes et même certains hommes ne manquaient jamais de remarquer. Mais lui, il s'en fichait car même après tout ce temps, le seul qu'il voulait et désirait restait Marco.

Lui n'avait pas vraiment changé. Même si à présent le temps avait une emprise sur lui, il ne semblait pas encore laisser ses marques sur le blond.

« _ Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda ce dernier. »

Ace resserra lentement sa prise sur son corps.

« _Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer à quelque chose de plus … intéressant. »

Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient amants, et ils ne se lassaient jamais de l'autre, la passion du premier jour ne s'était jamais tarie.

Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, des moments de joie et de tristesse. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés … jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« _ Ace …

_ Mh ? »

Marco se défit de ses bras, et toujours de dos il avança jusqu'à la porte. Et sans se retourner il lui lança :

« _ Cette nuit, il vaut mieux que l'on ne dorme pas ensemble. »

Le brun ne comprit pas et ne répondit rien.

« _ On se voit plus tard, bonne nuit.

_ Mar..co ? » eut le temps de prononcer le plus jeune avant que l'autre ait claqué la porte.

Le jeune homme garda ses yeux fixés sur le battant pendant plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre. Marco venait de … le jeter ? C'était bien ça ?

Pourquoi ? Même s'il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se disputent, il n'avait jamais concrètement refusé Ace. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose se briser dans son cœur. Il reprit ses esprits après ce moment d'hébétude et il décida de poursuive le blond mais s'aperçut que ces jambes refusaient de le porter. Il manqua de tomber en avant et se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

«Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !? »

Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'avait eut Marco. Il saisit son lourd manteau, le repassa sur ses épaules et sortit sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre la lumière.

Dehors il faisait toujours nuit noire. La nuit était légèrement plus calme que quelques heures plus tôt, la plupart des personnes éméchées ayant déjà perdu connaissance. Ace, ne sachant par où aller pour partir à la recherche de l'ancien phénix, se lança de ruelles en ruelles à l'aveuglette. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais le jour était sur le point de poindre quand il débarqua dans les quartiers peu fréquentables. Il était fatigué et perdu physiquement et émotionnellement. C'est alors qu'il entendit des éclats de voix non loin, il s'y dirigea par automatisme tout en gardant son apparence discrète de chasseur. Il effleurait les murs doucement quand le jeune homme aperçu le groupe d'hommes qui semblait se presser contre quelque chose, ou aux vues de ses cris, _quelqu'un_ …

« _ Eh, Nee-chan … qu'est ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi à une heure pareille !? »

Cette remarque fit rire grassement les autres hommes autour du premier. Ace s'avança encore pour essayer de découvrir le visage de la jeune fille importunée, mais elle gardait désespérément son capuchon sur sa tête.

« _ Veuillez cesser de me harceler, je vous prie ! » tentait-elle de se défendre d'une petite voix mais cela ne servit qu'à encourager ses agresseurs.

Ace se demandait s'il devait intervenir : il n'avait pas le cœur à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ce matin là. Les hommes se firent entreprenant juste à ce moment là : deux saisirent les bras de la jeune fille tandis que le dernier la força à abaisser son capuchon et à relever son visage.

« _ Eh bien ! Quel morceau de choix … ! »

Le jeune homme put aussi enfin apercevoir son visage.

Sa peau était pâle et sans imperfection. Son visage fin possédait un petit nez et deux grands yeux marrons qui commençaient à s'écarquiller de peur. Pour surplomber le tout, une cascade de cheveux bleus tombaient sur ses épaules.

« _ Laissez-moi tranquille » répéta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'empêchait de trembler sans succès.

Voyant que les hommes qui l'entouraient avaient des intentions plus que malveillantes, Ace jugea tout de même qu'il serait mal avisé de la laisser seule face aux malfrats. Il sorti donc de son coin d'ombre sur les pavés à moitiés éclairés.

« _ Eh ! »

Tous les hommes et la jeune fille se tournèrent de concert vers le nouveau venu. Il ne semblait pas si impressionnant avec son manteau qui cachait ses muscles, mais il se dégageait de lui un sentiment de puissance. Cela ne démonta pas celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe qui dégaina son épée qu'il avait à la hanche. Le jeune brun s'approcha lentement, tel un félin à l'affût. L'homme prit de panique attaqua sans prévenir et d'un coup provenant de sous son manteau, Ace l'atteint a l'abdomen et, une fois plié en deux, il lui asséna un coup rapide dans le cou qui lui fit perdre conscience. Devant la rapidité et l'agilité de l'inconnu, l'un des hommes qui tenait l'un des bras de la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et l'autre, se retrouvant tout seul, ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

« _ Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Elle leva ses grands yeux apeurés vers le jeune homme qui abaissa sa capuche.

« _ N'ayez crainte, je ne vous ferais pas de mal ... » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça comme hypnotisée par la vision qu'elle avait. Ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il paraissait comme un ange gardien venu juste au bon moment pour la protéger.

Le jeune homme restait sur ses gardes et commença à entendre du grabuge venant du bout de la ruelle, là où les deux hommes s'étaient échappés.

« _ Ne restons pas là mademoiselle, ils risquent de revenir ! »

Il lui attrapa la main pour la tirer à sa suite et il traversèrent ainsi plusieurs quartiers avant de s'arrêter, légèrement essoufflés.

« _ C'est bon, lui dit-il et regardant autour d'eux, je pense qu'on les as semés ... »

Le quartier où ils se trouvaient était calme et paisible, éclairé par de petites lanternes qui se trouvaient tous les dix mètres environs. Ace se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« _ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous promenez à une heure si matinale ?

_ C'est … personnel, répondit-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. »

Il haussa des épaules sans insister. Il était le premier à avoir des secrets après tout.

« _ Bon, puisque j'en suis là, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! Répliqua-t-elle violemment ce qui surprit un peu le jeune homme.

_ Vous plaisantez, vous êtes seule, vous risquez de vous faire à nouveau importuner si ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille d'un air décidé lui mit un coup de pied droit dans les burettes. Ace, prit totalement par surprise, ne put que se plier en deux sous le choc.

« _ Je suis désolée, fit-elle précipitamment, mais je dois y aller ! »

Et sur ce, elle partit en courant. Toujours affaibli par son coup bas _[NDA : c'est le cas de le dire haha]_, il ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Il faut dire que toute envie de la ramener chez elle saine et sauve l'avait quitté à présent, il avait juste envie de se mettre au lit.

« Quelle journée de merde ... »

C'est donc sur une dernière pensée pour Marco qu'il retourna d'un pas lent à l'auberge.

_oOo_

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en se demandant pourquoi son cœur était si serré. Une seconde plus tard tout lui revint : les informations qu'il avait reçu, le départ inexpliqué de Marco, son errance dans les rues de la ville et le coup de cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Que devait-il faire ? Selon ses informations, il savait ou _il_ se trouvait ce soir. Devait-il y aller sans Marco ? Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait y aller sans Marco, _le_ retrouver et être avec Marco était deux choses totalement différentes !

Il se leva d'un bond, bien décidé. D'un léger regard vers la fenêtre il s'aperçut que la matinée était bien avancée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces cadrans modernes pour lire l'heure, le simple fait de regarder l'astre solaire lui donnait sa réponse : une des nombreuses séquelles des journées passées à chasser dans les montagnes quand il était plus jeune.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sans même de commander de petit déjeuner, il sortit par la grande porte. La ville de jour ne ressemblait en rien à la nuit. Elle semblait battre d'un cœur qui lui était propre, avec tous ces gens qui marchaient, parlaient, jouaient, dansaient dans tous les sens. Il se rappela la première fois que Marco l'avait guidé jusqu'ici : il courait alors dans tous les sens n'ayant pas assez d'une seule paire d'yeux pour tout découvrir. Un sourire nostalgique passa sur son visage.

Il frôla un stand de fruits et légumes et, lançant une pièce au vendeur, il attrapa une pomme. Ace mordit dans le fruit savoureux dont le goût rafraîchissant le renvoya à nouveau des années plus tôt, quand il vivait dans une caverne avec une splendide créature bleutée …

« _ Arrêtez cet homme ! »

Un cri attira son attention.

« _ C'est un voleur ! »

Il regarda l'enfant qui faisait la moitié de sa taille arriver en courant vers lui. Au moment où il le frôla dans sa course effrénée, il lui attrapa le col de sa veste. Le gamin paru s'étrangler un instant avant d'envoyer un regard de pitié. Il tenait entre ses bras deux miches de pains qui ne devaient pas valoir très cher vu leur aspect ragoutant.

« _ Ah merci étranger ! Fit un gros bonhomme qui devait être marchant en arrivant à leur niveau tout essoufflé, je vais lui couper les mains pour le punir ! »

Ace ne le regardait pas, et fixait intensément quelque chose derrière l'homme. Celui-ci, interloqué, se retourna. Ne voyant rien de suspect il retourna à son affaire.

« _ Allons, livrez moi cet enfant, je vais en faire de la chair à pâté !

_ Inutile de s'emporter, fit le jeune homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie, prenez plutôt cette bourse et oubliez cette affaire ! » Termina-t-il en lui tendant un petit sachet.

L'homme locha sur la bourse qui semblait bien remplie. Il la saisit d'un coup -de peur que l'étranger ne change d'avis- et s'en alla, non sans ronchonner.

Ace le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il reporta son attention sur l'enfant il vit qu'il le regardait avec admiration.

« _ Vous êtes trop fort, il n'a pas remarqué que vous lui avez remis sa propre bourse ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une naïveté qui lui rappela son petit frère Luffy.

Il lui dit de détaler le plus rapidement possible et le gamin s'exécuta. Le jeune homme put retourner à ses propres soucis qui se résumaient à présent à d'abord trouver un repas digne de ce nom, ensuite repérer l'endroit où se déroulera le lieu de rendez-vous ce soir.

Après avoir mangé, s'être endormi trois fois dans son assiette, et être parti sans payer, le soleil était en train de décliner tranquillement. Le jeune homme se frotta les cheveux, son dilemme de la matinée étant toujours présent : devait-il s'infiltrer sans Marco ou non ?

Il se mit à marcher. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la peine de rester là. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le quartier commerçant, en espérant tout de même du fond de son cœur tomber sur le blond durant le trajet.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas où il allait quand quelqu'un le bouscula.

« _ Oh, vraiment navré, je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais mes pieds … » s'excusa-t-il en bon gentleman.

Regardant le visage de la personne, il se figea.

« _ Toi ! » s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant immédiatement la jeune fille de la veille qui lui avait mit un gros coup de pied dans les bourses.

Elle lui envoya un regard surpris, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Immédiatement, elle alla se cacher derrière lui, comme poursuivie.

« _ Je vous en prie, aidez-moi encore une fois ! Supplia-t-elle.

_ Non mais t'es gonflée, tu sais que j'ai encore mal moi ?

_ S'il vous plaît, faites la même chose qu'hier soir ! »

Il la dévisagea pendant qu'elle suppliait de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle était vraiment très mignonne avec ses cheveux bleus et sa peau pâle et qui semblait si douce …

« _ Pas ici, il y a trop de monde. »

Il attrapa sa main et s'engouffra dans les petites ruelles. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers son but initial et s'arrêta à quelques quartiers de là.

« _ Je dois te laisser ici, j'ai une affaire très importante à régler. »

Elle lui saisit le bras.

« _ Non, s'il vous plaît ne me laisser pas seule, je ne sais même pas où je suis !

_ Je ne peux t'emmener, c'est un rendez-vous très important.

_ Vous allez voir une autre femme ? » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Aussitôt les joues d'Ace s'empourprèrent.

« _ Non !

_ Alors vous pouvez m'emmener.

_ Non je ne peux pas, je vais dans un endroit peu fréquentable … commença-t-il en hésitant.

_ Quel genre d'endroit ? Demanda la jeune fille en sentant qu'il commençait à flancher.

_ Une … vente aux enchères.

_ Mmh, bien sûr que vous pouvez m'y conduire, en plus si je viens vous ne vous ferez encore moins remarquer que s'il n'y avait que vous … On passera pour un couple de clients, plutôt que pour un homme louche tout seul ! »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. La fille avait peut-être raison après tout …

« _ Si je t'y emmènes, tu me promets que tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil ? »

Elle parut décontenancée.

« _ O-oui, je vous le promets.

_ Alors allons-y. »

_oOo_

Rien dans le quartier ne présageait l'activité que dissimulait le quartier. Le soleil s'était enfin couché et la route n'était plus qu'éclairée grâce à de légères lumières.

Ace avait demandé à la jeune fille de remonter son capuchon afin que l'on aperçoive pas son visage en aucune façon.

« _ Ils nous laisseront vraiment entrer s'ils ne voient pas notre visage ?

_ S'ils le voient, on n'entrera pas, soit en sûre. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

« _ Au fait, fit-elle tout à coup, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Ace réalisa tout à coup qu'effectivement, il ne connaissait pas le prénom de la jeune fille.

« _ Bien sûr, je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille baissa aussitôt la tête, troublée. Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

« _ Tout va bien ? Votre visage paraît rouge …

_ Oui, oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Ace trouva ce revirement de situation un peu étrange, elle qui paraissait si confiante un instant auparavant.

« _ Et donc, toi tu t'appelles … ?

_ Vivi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Mh, Vivi comment ?

_ Vivi tout court. » termina-t-elle et Ace n'insista pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

« _ D'accord Vivi, marche normalement, on arrive bientôt. »

Devant la maison de quartier il n'y avait aucune animation, personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'une vente secrète se trouvait à cet endroit. Ace s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa doucement trois fois. La petite lucarne de la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le visage d'un homme très mince qui aurait pu passer sa tête au travers apparut.

« _ Qui va là ? »

Rassemblant tout son courage, Ace prononça le mot de passe.

« _ _Phénix._ »

L'homme resta de marbre une seconde avant d'ouvrir le loquet de la porte. _[NDA : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra XD]_

Ace et Vivi entrèrent.

« _ Dépêchez vous, cela va bientôt commencer, » fit l'homme en ouvrant une trappe au sol.

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, là un serviteur les guida dans un long corridor et poussa une porte tout au fond. Ils se trouvèrent dans une immense salle où des rangées de sièges étaient installées. Là, des centaines de personnes chuchotaient et attendant le début de la vente.

Ace et Vivi, voyant que toutes les places étaient prises, se placèrent au fond.

« Marco est quelque part dans cette salle ... » pensa Ace.

Mais impossible de savoir à cause du faible éclairage et de tous ces capuchons relevés.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés que la vente débuta. Un homme monta sur l'estrade qui se trouvait tout devant. Il portait un chapeau et des lunettes tout à fait ridicules.

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la nouvelle vente aux enchères de printemps ! »

Des cris accompagnèrent son annonce.

« _ Ce soir, des prises extraordinaires vous seront présentés ! Mais nous n'allons pas vous montrer le clou du spectacle tout de suite, voyons haha ! »

Ace, bras croisés sur sa taille, s'enfonça ses ongles dans ses avant-bras. _Il_ était là aussi, il le savait. Il sentit Vivi se tendre à côté de lui aussi. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Se tournant vers elle, il pouvait entre apercevoir sous son capuchon son visage plus que livide.

« _ Tout va bien ? » lui chuchota-t-il mais la voix de l'homme recouvrit tout autre son dans la salle.

« _ Voici notre première marchandise, un lot de six esclaves tout droit sortis des îles estivales, au delà des terres libres ! »

De légers murmures troublèrent le silence avant que le décompte ne commence.

« _ Première mise a prix … cinquante berry ! »

L'aspect lugubre de l'endroit ne permettait pas à Ace d'apercevoir les légers mouvements des clients, bien qu'il ait eu le temps de s'accommoder au peu de lumière depuis qu'il fut arrivé.

« _100 berry pour le numéro quarante cinq ! »

« _ 200 berry pour le numéro soixante ! »

« _500 berry pour le numéro trente deux ! »

Et cela continua jusqu'à vendre le lot d'esclaves. Le coup de marteau final fit trembler la jeune fille a côté de lui.

« _ Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau en se rapprochant beaucoup plus cette fois-ci afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Son visage était pâle comme la mort quand elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui.

« _Oui, fit Vivi d'un ton presque inaudible, je veux rester. »

Ace continuait de la scruter avec inquiétude. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce genre de spectacle. Il se souvient la première fois où il y avait assisté pour la première fois. Cela faisait un an qu'il voyageait avec Marco, qu'ils s'arrêtaient de ville en ville afin de récolter des informations sur les phénix. Et lui, sur Marshall D. Teach, en cachette. Il avait entendu parler de lui dans une ville bien plus au Nord de tout ce qu'il avait pu voyager. Selon ce qu'il avait appris, il organiserait une sorte de « vente ». Ace s'y était faufilé en cachette sans y toucher un mot à Marco, et avait vu les choses les plus abominables de son existence.

Esclaves, hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous brisés, humiliés, violés et souillés.

Il n'avait pour souvenir que quelques images. Lui, pris de fièvre, fonçant pour les libérer. Cinq gars qui le poursuivait, lui acculé dans une ruelle … et Marco, égal a lui même qui fini par arriver d'un pas nonchalant. Il avait tué ces cinq gars sous ses yeux, et puis, plus rien.

Il s'était évanoui et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se prit l'engueulade de sa vie. Il comprit que son blond avait été très inquiet et qu'il avait été contraint de tuer -chose qu'il ne supportait pas- pour que ces hommes ne se lancent pas à sa poursuite.

Depuis ce jour, Marco avait rejoint sa quête dans la recherche dudit « Barbe Noire ». Ils avaient vus des tas d'atrocités, fréquentés les bas-fonds de la race humaine. Et plus jamais il n'était intervenu.

Alors en regardant la jeune fille au comble du mal-être, il eut peur pendant une seconde qu'elle ne veuille faire la même bêtise que lui autrefois. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien et se tint sage à ses côtés tandis que la vente continuait.

Cela dura une heure encore quand soudainement l'ambiance devint électrique.

Le présentateur surexcité se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre sur scène.

« _ Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, le clou du spectacle ! Une pure merveille ! Vous n'allez pas en revenir de vos yeux ! Mais ne criez pas trop, vous pourriez l'effrayer ! »

Une cage couverte d'un épais tissu en velours pourpre fit son apparition et un silence implacable se fit dans l'auditoire. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur ce mystérieux nouveau lot.

« _ Un lot, le plus rarissime que nous ayons jamais reçu ! Capturé par le brave Teach que nous connaissons bien ici ! »

Un frisson de haine parcourut Ace. Ça y est : peut importe quel subterfuge se trouvait sous ce voile, ce soir il attraperait Teach, et il lui ferait la peau.

Commençant à dégainer l'épée fine qui se trouvait à sa hanche, le voile de la cage fut levé.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et son geste se suspendit en mouvement.

Là, dans cette cage, se trouvait une créature qui réveilla en lui un terrible souvenir nostalgique. Tout son corps brûlant d'un feu blanc cassé, on pouvait distinguer les ailes repliées de chaque côté de son mince corps d'oiseau. Au bout du long cou surplombé par un feu violet, se révélait une petite tête scrutant de ses grands yeux mauves de gauche à droite avec panique.

Il s'agissait, bien qu'il soit d'une couleur différente de celle de Marco, sans aucun doute d'un phénix.

_A suivre =)_

* * *

Voilà, la suite est en cours d'écriture mais n'ayez crainte, toutes les idées sont là /o/

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard, allez tôt au lit, et mettez votre écharpe il fait froid dehors !


End file.
